So Speaks the Heart
by Stephanie Jean Snape
Summary: She lost her parents, but Sirius comes back and they fall for each other, but people don't wnat them together. Through a rushed love life, passionate sex, and endless moments with each other. Can the love they share save them. HGSB R Rated you could say
1. Chapter 1: Loosing Everything

_**So Speaks the Heart**_

_**By: Stephanie Jean Wilson**_

_**Pen name: StephanieBlack**_

_**Chapter 1**_

HPOV

She felt a disturbance, or it was the little dream she had but it was as if an alarm went off in her head as her eyes snapped open; she became alert in an instant. Her caramel eyes dilated as she focused them on the ceiling of her room. She could feel everything shift; she thought she heard a muffled scream of her name that could not be right it was just this old house that squeaked all the time. The hours she did not sleep were creeping up on her. Her home was dark and using her ears, she heard nothing what was that then. Maybe her ears were playing tricks on her already, it had to nothing could go wrong here she was protected at least that was what Dumbledore had stated.

End of her Sixth Year:

"They will be safe Hermione, not to worry," the man had stated peering down at her with a smile on his face. She had come to him many times asking or help protecting her family.

"Okay sir, I just don't want anything to happen to them," she sniffed, the man had sensed her sadness, her family was everything to her.

That night he had told them to double shifts around their house, watch them constantly, and make sure that the family stayed safe.

Present:

When had she last seen the group, she tried to search her mind thinking, when had it been. Suck a distant memory right now; estimating it was about a month almost they probably would not recognize her anymore. Even she could not believe how much she had changed. Grabbing her robe she shrugged it on, she had a craving for milk anyway she would just slip downstairs and see what was wrong anyway. It was probably nothing like it always was, but she would go anyway. Besides, you can never be too safe. Beside she could always sense when something was wrong, it was usually just her father bumping into something.

Taking the book that she had fallen asleep reading she placed it gently on her nightstand making sure her bookmark was in place. That was how she fell asleep every night reading it was the only way she did. Sometimes she would get so interested in a book she would not be able to sleep until she finished reading the book. Running a hand through her rat nest hair, she scowled. Her hair was nuisance she hated it above all things. She sighed, man it was early the sun was not even coming up yet. Looking out her window hints of pink could be seen on the horizon. She stood there for a couple seconds, admiring the view. If she had paints right now, she would draw this. It was so completely beautiful, something out of her dreams. A place that only truly happy people get to see.

She loved her room the window opened up onto the roof that had barely a slant and could sit there reading watching the sun set and usually she woke just when the sun was rising and she could sit there. If she had the choice she would sit there forever, it was the only place she knew of complete peace it was her spot a sanctuary. She had always needed a place to be free. Her father had always wanted a son and her mother was never able to give him one. He always tried to get her to do sports but it was simple to say that she just was not a sports girl. Looking at her books stacked in the bookcases around her room, she read a book that was that she was good at. Her mother on the other hand wanted a girl to bath in clothes and have to gossip with but Hermione hated shopping and gossip was disgusting. It had seemed that she had failed both her parents; she knew though that they tried to hide their disappointment in her constantly. It seemed that it would just be better if they showed their disappointment it would not hurt her so much to know they hid it always.

She did not remember when the two boys had last returned a letter she had hoped that she could stay at the Burrow for the last couple of weeks but there was still no word, and her parents were eager to go on their second honeymoon, and ship her over there. It was not like she did not want to go getting there would be awesome. She would then have people to hang out with and talk to instead of staying in her room reading. She had been a little creped out when her parents had told her that they wanted to go on a second honeymoon they weren't 40 yet but they were her parents, she didn't really want to think of what they would be doing on their second honeymoon it was far to disgusting. She had agreed anyway and did not really mind staying home alone, but her parents didn't want her home alone so she had sent word to the Weasley's about staying with them.

Opening her door, she groaned it was so dark; she hated the dark so much. Taking her wand it lit and she walked down the dark hallway. Ever since she was a little girl, the dark had always been scary to her. She liked the light and always had a light on where ever she went, especially when she was alone. Taking the steps downstairs they did not creak she thanked. Watching horror movies she was scared of the creaking of stairs like something spooky was going to pop out of the dark or something was going to grab her from behind.

However, as she took each step down the stairs she knew deep down in her gut that little feeling she got that had awoken her was real and would change her life forever. However, she was indeed naïve, and extremely stupid in some thing's. Nevertheless, this she never saw coming as she walked into the kitchen. The tiles were sparkling white; her mother loved to keep it clean and took such joy in cooking amazing meals here for everyone. She remembered they had spaghetti for supper it was amazing with spicy meatballs. Her mother had promised to talk to her tomorrow about boys and everything it was overdue but sooner later than never. Her mother was excited that she could finally talk to her daughter about something and she would listen and use the information.

She was actually excited about having that talk, having never really dated a boy but Krum and they didn't even date he just took her to the Yule Ball and that was it, they still write to this day. She knew that Ron liked her but she knew she could never return the feelings for he was like a brother to her, just like Harry. Oh poor Harry, he had been taking it so hard since Sirius left, and Voldermort forces had been growing, the time of the final battle was soon approaching.

Glancing towards the living room the doors were closed which meant her parents were in there probably watching a movie, they did it often and she was suppose to leave them when the door was shut. She was still so happy her parents were still in love, it was very adorable they were not that old any way only 36. Both her parents had been about 19 when she was born, though born out of marriage, she had been truly loved, and had never had a hand raised to her. With gentle hands she was raised taught what was right and wrong. Smiling to herself, she was lucky some people would never get to have a great childhood experience.

However, heading back up the stairs she heard the loud thud and turned, there was no mistaking that. She raced to the doors her heart racing as she wretched open the doors. The sight that meets her would plague her for as long as she lived if not more. Shock filled her at the sight before, her once amazing full of memory living room where she had played with her parents as a child was not so happy anymore. In the middle of the floor lay her parents bloody and dead. Tears filled her eyes, she could not believe it. She felt the evil poor into her seeping into every cell of her body like water does to a paper, weighing her down.

Deatheaters was the first word that entered her mind as she looked at them. She dropped her glass and they turned to look at her, anger filled her. The glass shattered sending milk everywhere, and glass skidding across the floor. Heads turned as all eyes were on her.

All the deatheaters grinned as they looked at her, advancing they would find out that they just did the wrong thing to the wrong girl. At first she had felt a sudden sadness it filled her heart weighing it down then anger such anger that she wanted to kill everyone in the world.

Glancing up at them, they watched as her eyes changed, fire consumed the once milky caramel eyes. Such anger that had never been seen before was taking over her; she could feel a cool sensation taking over her, a filling of power. She was going to make sure that they did not make it out of this house no matter what, if she had her way the only way they would get out was in a body bag, tortured like her parents were.

SPOV

They found her there, crying her heart out five bodies mutilated around the room; the once pristine clean living room was smeared and splattered with blood everywhere. It was such a disgusting site it turned your stomach. Dumbledore, Minerva, Snape, other order members and Sirius stood there as she wept over her parent's bodies. Sirius had just arrived back from the veil that night to be welcomed with sadness he had raced with the others to get there as soon as possible. As soon as he had been told that Hermione was in danger he had forgot about being away for years and she became a priority. The veil taken time and turned it back for him but right now he felt old again there was so much pain in this room. His now twenty two year old body felt forty.

"Mommy Daddy, please," she sobbed as she rocked her parent's bodies; blood was all over them and now on her from head to toe. However, everyone eyes were on the sobbing girl, and was it possible for there to be that much blood. Their eyes could not leave the girl that was sobbing so terribly.

Sirius heard a muffled sob from Minerva as she looked at the girl, who would not the girl was heartbroken she just lost her parents the anchor in her life. Looking at the bodies of the deatheaters he could not believe they were cut to smithereens necks slit broken necks what had been done had she done this. For looking at her, you would never think a woman like her would be able to do it. In school, she was always so gentle well except for punching Malfoy, which had been pretty funny, but other than that, she would not hurt a fly.

"Please come back I promise I won't ask for more books, I'll study more, please," she sobbed again. Her brain was fuzzy, her eyesight blurred with the tears she was shedding. This could not be happening, she could not believe it. She could not lose them not now, she needed them so bad right now, they promised. They had told her that they would always be there for her no matter what.

"Hermione," she did not hear the male voice as she held her parents she could not let them go they were everything to her. She let out a scream so loud glass shattered everywhere, but that did not stop her anger as she looked at her parents lifeless bodies. They were her world, they were her everything.

They covered their ears as the earth-shattering scream ripped through the home glass shattered. Finishing screaming she felt better but the emptiness she felt was overwhelming.

"Mommy, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to break the vase it was an accident, I'll buy us a new one just please come back," she moaned her tears drying up, but being replaced by more. This could not be happening this was just a bad dream. Nevertheless, closing her eyes for a second she did not wake up this was real her parents were gone. Moreover, she had just killed people terribly. Still the vivid pictures of what she had done to the bad men were in her head, she couldn't believe the anger that had swept over her, it was as if she couldn't stop what she was doing like she had been taken over by someone else.

"Daddy I'll go into more sports just like you said to let my anger out I will and I'll make you proud," she sobbed more tears consuming her, maybe if she promised to be better they would come back but looking at their still lifeless bodies that was not true.

"Dumbledore what do we do," Minerva asked finally taking hold of the immense tears that had been shed. Dumbledore looked down at her and hung his head, this was bad very bad. He did not know what to do other than take Hermione away from here far away from here, and give her some time to recover. Glancing at Sirius, he swears he saw tears in those once angry eyes. Even Sirius a hard-pressed man had tears; this was truly a sad thing for everyone.

He was just about to speak when Hermione broke out again.

"Its all my fault I'm so sorry I should of came down right away when I sensed it, I'm so sorry, I love you so much please don't leave me I need you so much," she cried out more tears poured down her cheeks, falling on the dead bodies.

"Mommy who am I going to talk about boys with," she sobbed she needed her mother desperately in her life," you said we would have a chat tomorrow, you said you would never leave me."

Sob after sob racked through her. Even when it felt like she had no more strength to sob and cry there was more. She just wished for everything to end.

"Please don't leave me, I want you to be there when I get married and have children, it's too soon," she sobbed. Sirius could not believe it tears were going down his own cheeks never before had he seen something so heart wrenching.

"Hermione," she heard the voice this time and turned, Minerva gasped at the girl.

Her eyes were that of red a deep flaming red ready to scorch anyone that fought against her, her brown hair was in deep currents around her and her face was so smooth but smudged by the tears, and in some spots smeared with blood. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, except for the blood that was splattered on the cheek and the deep cut in her shoulder that they just noticed, and the blood that poured out of it. They watched the jagged would spill out more blood but the girl did not notice. As if her body knew what to do her shoulders was consumed with a white light and were the one deep cut had been was smooth skin. Everyone gaped at it how she had been able to do that.

He walked forward ignoring the hand Dumbledore placed on his arm; he would not let her suffer though this anymore, even though it was possible for him to get hurt for there was power that was for sure. The power that it would take for one's self to heal them was more than what Dumbledore had. He stopped and she looked at him, those wide deep red eyes. He could see flames in her eyes it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. Mentally slapping himself he could not believe he had been thinking of that at a time like this.

"Hermione," he said, looking at her brown meeting red.

"Sirius, it's you," she said, she was so captivated like she could not look away. He reached a hand up and stroked her wet cheek he watched as her eyes slowly faded from its red color to the creamy caramel. There were those eyes that were so intoxicating.

"Its okay," he said as bent down and he opened his arms, he watched her look at her parents than him. Looking at her parents he quickly looked away it was as if they had been stabbed over and over again. Like deciding if, it was time to let go. Slowly she etched from her parents kissing them on the head one last time before she hesitantly went into his arms. He picked her up taking her legs under his other arm and holding her close to his body.

Once she did, she knew she did the right thing; his arms were so warm, and welcoming. Soon she was lifted off the ground and away from her parents. The warm breathe on her neck slowly lulled her to sleep as the steady beat of a heart remembered her that she was safe. She let the deep smell of him surround her as she closed her eyes feeling immense exhaustion. Hoping just hoping he would not be a dream. He ignored the blood that would stain his clothes she was more important. He needed to get her away from here soon, and back to headquarters.

As he entered, headquarters noises erupted from the meeting room, as everyone was exiting talking.

"Shut up," he sneered, instantly everyone went silent as they all looked at the body in his arms and the anger in his face," she's asleep."

Everyone looked at the figure in his arms covered by his cloak. He had made sure before him apparated to take his cloak and put it over her so that no one would see her covered in blood. In addition, it would seem that she had fallen asleep, she looked at peace.

"Poor girl take her up to your room Sirius," Molly said walking to the girl to touch her head but snapped her hand back as if she had been burnt.

"Don't touch her," Dumbledore said," we have to be very careful who touches her we can't give her a shock not after this."

"What about Sirius here who's holding her," Ron snarled, everyone knew of the little crush that he had developed over her, and the blows of the fact that never once did Hermione show affection more than brotherly towards him. Everyone had to pity him for it.

"She trusts him right now, Sirius takes her up," Dumbledore said as the twinkle in his eyes disappeared. He nodded as he headed up the stairs. This was turning out to be the most terrible night ever.

However, as he laid her down on his bed, he thought of an idea. She needed rest and she would get it, taking a flask out of his pocket, he poured it down her throat. Dumbledore had given it to him because they did not know how well he would sleep tonight.

With a flick of his wand she was clean and in suitable sleeping attire, he though.

"Sleep well Hermione," he whispered into her ear as he pulled the covers up and left her leaving the door open a couple of inches, and headed downstairs. It was going to be an even longer night by the sounds that he was walking to. God how did the night get so bad. When he had been discovered he had thought that tonight would be amazing but it turned into a bloodbath.

3333333333333

Hope you like this story, I had written another one on my laptop but I lost it.

It was emotional at the beginning I even cried hard, but I lost it, which sucks because I know it would have made you cry to. Well I hope you all like this story as much as Unfair Love or Complete Bliss. Read Review and Enjoy!

Thanks

Steph


	2. Chapter 2 : The Kitten

_**Chapter 2**_

"How is she Sirius?" Dumbledore's soft and patient voice flowed as he had just walked into the room and sat. The man looked drained, looking around he just shrugged then spoke up. For the man being twenty two now he definitely didn't look it at this moment, his eyes were sad and light wrinkles could be seen around his mouth. Indeed it was sad, such a thing to happen to such a gifted young girl. Her future was uncertain but already he could tell that the man he had looked upon with such pride had feelings for her.

He had known there was something when Hermione had saved him, or something beginning talking to the man after all he could talk about was Hermione using such amazing intellect to save him for a sure death. It was then that Hermione entered his life, he just hoped now that she would stay there with him and that he wouldn't' push her away. Of course there would be a scandal and man people opposed but he was behind them one hundred percent.

"Not well, I checked with my wand and it doesn't appear that she has any internal bleeding, I gave her a draught so she might be able to sleep," Sirius said, wiping his brow he looked at his hands they were covered in blood. Using his new wand he cleaned himself.

Still the site of all that blood flashed through his eyes, it had been so gruesome, never before had he seen something so horrifying.

"But what happened when she healed herself?" Sirius asked he was still amazing; she had been able to heal a gory wound easily and with no wand.

"That will be explained later," Dumbledore stated, looking at everyone.

"What happened," Harry, Ron and the whole Weasley family asked as they came into the room. Worried expressions were all on their faces. Why wouldn't they be worried their best friend was laying upstairs as if in shock, sleeping.

"Its not good, this morning we were alerted to magic done in front of muggles," Moody began hanging his head," this morning Hermione's house was broken into her parents were violently murdered."

"What happened to Hermione," Harry asked. Harry couldn't believe it why would they go after her family and her now, of course Hermione and her family had always been in danger but there had never been ever real threat to her. Voldermort wasn't brave enough to try and hit the best friend of the boy that foiled his plans over and over again. He guessed wrong all the promises he had told her that she would be safe didn't hold up. A feeling of depression settled in his heart. The weird thing was his scar didn't even hurt it hadn't hurt in over a month, there was no weird dreams, it was obvious that there was something going on.

How would she survive, she had loved her parents so much. It was different for him he had never known his parents while Hermione had up to this time to be with them. She had so many memories of them inside her head. Memories that could haunt her reminding her all the time that the people she loved the most were dead.

"She survived after killing the death eaters, they were found around the room mutilated she was in the center with her parents," Moody stated, looking at Dumbledore, even the old Moody had tears in his eyes he had never seen such horror. It took a lot of power and strength to do what she did to those bodies.

"Well from what we got out of Hermione before she slept was she blames herself and I think that she's changed we can say that there is no more pushing her around," Dumbledore said smiling. Everyone looked at him weird.

"Hermione isn't the same old Hermione the power that we felt coming off of her before she changed was powerful," Minerva stated for them welcoming a tissue from Dumbledore.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, he some how knew that Albus was keeping something to himself, and didn't want to discuss it with anyone. Whatever it was it wouldn't be too good. He knew that Hermione was indeed powerful more than just in intellect; she was quicker than them with wand movement. And if he remembered well she could run like the wind, she always found a way to catch up to them and surpass them in everything.

"Hermione has more power in her that Voldermort and I put together," Dumbledore stated," we do not know why yet why they attacked her but we will find out soon."

"Her parents are being buried as we speak, it was what they wanted in their will," Dumbledore stated," it seems that her parents weren't poor but they weren't rich either, she has little inheritance enough to live off of for awhile."

"After this year of school she could get any job she wanted though," Sirius stated, everyone had known from the first year that she would be a witch that would make the biggest mark in history and would be remembered for centuries to come after her passing.

"I don't think that's what Hermione wanted, she wants a family but it might have changed since she lost hers," Dumbledore stated hanging his head, he remembered the young girl all she ever wanted was to be happy and have a family and people that loved her.

With a flick of his wand there were goblets around the table everyone grabbed one and stood up.

"Tonight we morn the passing of two great people, they gave birth to a wonderful girl and raised her to be what she is now," Dumbledore stated," they will be remembered in their daughter, may they be remembered through the years."

With that everyone drank, setting down the goblets all the underage wizards went up stairs, while the adults sat down.

"We need to decide what will be happening now," Dumbledore stated getting down to business.

"There is only a couple weeks till school starts so she is staying here?" Molly stated coming in from the kitchen. They all looked at the teary eyed mother of seven, well actually nine, ever since after first year she had treated Harry and Hermione like her own. The years were now buried on her face as she looked at them sitting down.

"For now we need to decide back up plans if she doesn't take a job after school we need bodyguards everything she needs to be taken care of," Dumbledore stated, flicking his hand coffee was set out, for it would seem that this meeting was going to take awhile and they were going to have to be as awake as possible throughout the whole thing.

_**Two Days Later **_

"Why is she still asleep?" Ginny asked as they sat down for breakfast two days later. Everyone had been eager to see her wake up, hoping and praying that she will be the same as she always was the same witty amazing friend they all knew.

"She used a lot of energy to protect herself now she has to recover," Molly stated," You just eat your food, she will wake up when she is ready to we just have to wait."

For two days people had kept everything on edge, visiting wasn't allowed except for some order healers that just shook their head when they came down and talked to the elders. A deep sleep she was in no one knew when she would wake up. But the question of when she was going to wake up would soon be answered.

Everyone was sitting in the order room when it happened. Diner was consumed and laughter was being forced to fill the room. It was hard yes it seemed without Hermione there it was dull. She had always brought great conversations to the table always asking something. They had always found it annoying when she talked all the time but now they missed it and wished for her to be there to annoy them like she had before.

They heard a thump on the stairs turning to the door, they heard another one.

Everyone gasped as a person stepped into the doorway looking around like a curious cat. Her clothes are what drew attention. White clothe covered her, making her glow, they were hugging and outlined every curve that she had that no one thought she had. The shirt clung to her breasts, which before no one noticed she had. It had one strap on the shoulder and showed off the cleavage she had, the bottom the shirt stopped just before her belly button, and then from the back the shirt kept going, into a little dress.

Her brown hair hung down her back in currents of shiny locks, her face was maybe a little too white but she glowed. Long legs could be seen under the white clothe. It was as if she was completely different except for her eyes.

This was a much different Hermione.

"Hermione," Molly stated standing tears in her eyes to see the girl. Everyone watched as the girls head snapped to look at the woman, tilting her head. She walked closer, going right up to the woman.

"Molly don't she isn't Hermione right now, don't' be alarmed it's just the primitive side that is taking over," Dumbledore stated. Everyone looked at him weird.

"Primitive side," Sirius thought what he was talking about.

Looking around again her eyes fell on Sirius. Her eyes widened as everyone saw as she walked over to him.

"Kitten," Sirius breathed, everyone watched Hermione's ears perk up a little, as if that was her name. Standing up he looked down at her staring up at him. Those same caramel eyes were there she was still Hermione she was just inside fighting to get out. He didn't know how long they stood there looking at each other. He watched her lean forward and smells him, her eyes fluttering closed.

"What the hell," Snape mouthed, looking at Dumbledore than back at the two.

"Just watch," Dumbledore instructed.

Sirius looked at her as she brought up her hand. Her hand lay on his cheek and slowly it mapped out his whole face as if she was trying to remember. Finally her head struck up a smile on her face.

"Sirius," she breathed before launching herself in his arms hugging him for dear life. Smile spread across everyone's face as she kept hugging him. Finally after a couple of minutes when she finally let go everyone looked at her. She was standing as tall as Sirius.

Looking at her feet she was hovering, floating.

"Oh dear," Dumbledore stated looking at her the prophecy couldn't be true.

"What?" Sirius asked looking at the old man quick before looking back at the girl.

"Everyone needs to sit down immediately," Dumbledore stated," Sirius would you be able to get her to sit down beside you as well?"

"Kitten," Sirius stated, she looked at him," can you sit down?"

She nodded as she took the seat next to him getting as close to him as possible quickly glancing at everyone then at the old man.

"I've wanted to keep this hidden till the last possible moment as to not cause a ruckus, but it is unavoidable now."

"There is a prophecy," Dumbledore stated, taking his glasses off his twinkle was gone.

"**A girl not yet a woman looses the ones closest to her, becoming a woman in such short time she finds an anchor in one of pureblood, the cat inside her awakens in battle ruthless and evil it will do whatever its master stats, but will eventually change back with the right word,"**

Everyone looked around as he paused.

"**I'm not finished, evil doers will try and take this power to try and control it destroy the woman that is inside, in human form at first it is hard for kitten to come out so she is defenceless against evil."**

Looking at Hermione who seemed to be snuggled close to Sirius was looking at the table as if in another world. Dumbledore still went on, he needed them to know, everything.

"**When emotion wells powers are noticed, the term floating on air is recognized; her beauty will be recognized, her brain so easily learning all the time will be the best. She is the greatest weapon, but only one man can control her, whose name she first remembers who she first touches."**

With that Dumbledore ended looking at Hermione, she yawned. Sirius opened his arm and chair a little more for her and everyone watched as she climbed into his chair and snuggled closer in the little nook throwing her legs over his lap, as if she did it all the time.

Warmth spread through him as she got closer. This girl was amazing; she was so beautiful and smart. But what had really happened to her body, and her mind. Everyone knew and loved the old Hermione her witty remarks and intelligent conversations.

She was a prized possession even though she wouldn't' like that comment. She was so nice and sweet and never usually angry except when her and Ronald got in a row. They had all thought that she and Ronald would hook up but it never happened it had seemed that Hermione just wasn't into boys at the time, and right now Ronald wasn't even in her league of men that she would pick. A couple months ago she wouldn't even be able to get a descent date but looking at it now Sirius thought she could get any man she wanted to with those striking looks. Just a glance stopped the air to go through his lungs.

"Hermione believe it or not is the heir to the school, she is a descendant to all four houses, and more actually," Dumbledore stated.

"What do you mean more?" Snape stated.

"She's part veela that can explain her amazing beauty," Dumbledore stated," I thought the prophecy was fake when I read it but it has come true."

"Salazar Slytherin as many of you don't' know married a Gryffindor, Godrics daughter, yes Salazar was younger than Godric," Dumbledore stated, it was a history lesson but this one wasn't so boring as Mr. Binns," They had a child named Gracie, she was beautiful she married Michael he was the son of Rawena and Helga's son, together they had a child named Maria."

Everyone looked at him so much to take in at once. Looking at Hermione she looked up, they couldn't' believe that she wasn't a muggleborn.

"It seemed that the family eventually married into muggles again and again, her great grandmother threw away her inhabitation's to be a witch and married a muggle, Hermione's mother has magic in her but not enough to produce anything, but it happened in Hermione for some reason."

"Does she know about this?" Sirius asked as her head lay on his chest.

"No but she is bound to find out," Minerva stated, her eyes dry now.

"What do we do?" Sirius asked tightening his grip around the woman.

"You are her master when she's in this form you will be going with the group to Hogwarts, as their DADA professor and we have a new professor as well Victor Krum will be there in place of Miss. Hooch she decided to retire, and he graciously volunteered for the position."

"Was there anything going on with the two?" McGonagall asked.

"Well no he wanted more we all saw that after the Tournament but she just told us that they were pen pals," Ronald stated, he hated Krum in person but playing quittitch he was amazing.

"We need to take things slow all right when Hermione wakes up as well Hermione we need to break her in slow, she will be aware of her parent's death but she will take it easily, we hope, everyone has to be patient," Dumbledore stated, everyone took this to heart, they all wanted their old Hermione back.

"How do you know that?" Sirius asked.

"I have my ways, she will still be tired and hungry she won't want to eat it is Sirius's job to get her to do that at first she will be confused, by his advances to get her to eat but will then accept it," he finished, everyone looked at the man in awe how was it that he knew everything.

Rubbing his neck he couldn't believe the week he was having, he had been sharing the room with Hermione sleeping in a bed that they had placed in there so he could keep an eye on her. But nothing had happened at night he went to bed she was still were he had laid her, in the morning she was still there.

Then Sirius heard something it was purring looking down he looked at Hermione she was purring, wow it was amazing. She sounded so sweet you could say.

"yes like her true Gryffindor traits she has taken the traits of the lion, I don't really know how this is possible but we will deal with it," Dumbledore stated," now everyone to bed Sirius keep a close eye on her."

With that everyone headed up to their beds to get a goodnight sleep, Sirius picked Hermione up in his arms still purring she kept close to him, as if he was her anchor in her life and letting go meant doom.

Laying her on the bed she wouldn't let go so crawling into the bed with her he hugged her to him. She smelled like strawberries so sweet and pure.

Closing his eyes he drifted off. God his brain needed to process everything that had happened.

_**33333333333333333**_

_**It only takes a minute to review and I beg you to do so.**__** Even if you don't' like my story, please review, I need info I need to know how I'm doing please!!!!**_

_**Steph**_


	3. Chapter 3 : First Steps to Recovery

**Chapter 3**

He looked at her as she lay there cuddled in the covers, god she looked so irresistible. Every man would notice her whether she wanted them to or not. In the morning her grip had loosened and slowly he pried himself away to go have a shower. Walking back in shoving on a shirt and tugging on pants she was still asleep. Looking at the clothes he had on they were fitting now what he was use to but he took what he could get. Minerva had been kind to go get him clothes because he especially hated going to buy clothes. Shopping with women was worse for him, does this make me look fat. I don't know go look in a mirror. He remembered those stupid shopping expeditions he had to take with his dates girlfriends that didn't last very long.

But looking at her, she was so perfect in every way. She was different from them; she wasn't self absorbed she thought of other people first before herself. Walking over to the bed he sat down and nudged her shoulder. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, to reveal those caramel eyes he loved so much.

"Morning Sirius," she stated before looking at him wide eyed then looking around the room.

"What's going on?" she asked fright evident in her voice.

"You're at headquarters," he stated looking at her frightened expression.

"Mom dad," she spoke tears came to her eyes," are they." She stood up from the bed looking around remembering little from the night.

"I'm sorry Hermione," he stated, a loud sob racked her body as she knelled on the floor. He was there in an instant holding her while she cried rubbing her back. Usually when a woman started crying he headed for the hills but with her he couldn't leave he felt like he had a duty to help her. He had to be there for there because right at this moment there was no one else to help her feel safe.

"It's my entire fault I should have saved them," she sobbed, the sobs weren't as bad as that night but they came in a heavy current.

"It's not your fault," he whispered in her ear rocking her back and forth.

"yes it is I should have sensed it and gone right down, now they're gone," she stated," I want my mom, and dad."

Her words of anguish brought everyone upstairs, the door was open and they all looked at the girl crying her eyes out in Sirius's arms.

"Did they get away," she cried looking into his eyes.

"No you made sure they got their punishment," he said holding her hands in his hands to look at her. Finally the last tear fell and he wiped it away with his thumb.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked.

"Yes go downstairs," Sirius demanded and with his wand he closed the door. Looking back at her one last sniff of the nose and she was better.

"I'm okay now," she stated, taking deep breathes. Yawning her stomach rumbled at the same time. Giggling she looked at him, he chuckled as well. He watched her wipe away her tears and in an instant she was looking at him her red puffy eyes gone, the things magic could do.

"Let's go get something to eat," he stated standing up and helping her up.

"Don't let me go?" she asked, as she grabbed his arm, she was scared he would be to. He was her protector now and it was his job to make sure nothing bad happened to her.

With her beside him her clothes had changed she was wearing baggy clothes. When had the clothes changed last night when he had pulled her close the white fitting clothe was still there.

Shaking his head, with her by his side he headed downstairs. Everyone was silent as she entered.

Looking at her friends they were all smiling at her. Pushing her parents out of her head for now, she had to deal with it like a responsible adult. Her hunger left her as she sat down beside Sirius. Everyone was looking at her so intently she wished they wouldn't. They were taking pity on her, she hated that so much.

"Everyone eats," Sirius demanded, glaring at them nodding towards her as if to say everything back to normal. He watched Molly place a plate in front of Hermione she just smiled and looked at it.

"Eat," Sirius stated pushing the plate closer to her.

"I'm not hungry," she stated.

"Your not leaving this table till you eat so gets started," he stated handing her a fork. She took it from him glaring at him before she picked at the eggs and put one in her mouth. Maybe she was hungry, she thought as she took another mouth full. Letting go of his arm she sat there eating.

Molly handed him a plate as well, and he started eating. Glancing over occasionally he watched her keep eating. After her plate had been refilled three times she finally pushed her empty plate away and looked at Sirius.

"What?" she asked, she felt more back to normal.

"Man you can pack the food away," he chuckled causing her to smile, smacking him on the arm. He was glad she was turning back to normal. At least she was smiling and talking.

"Morning Hermione," Dumbledore stated smiling at them.

"Morning Professor," she stated.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked, she shrugged.

"I want to get out of this house," she stated stretching her body. Sirius eyes went to the skin that showed when her t-shirt rose it was so tan and beautiful. Smacking himself he looked back up at her face.

"I think that can be arranged, Sirius do you want to take the kids with you to Diagon Alley I am sure they want to get school supplies, Molly you better go to help Hermione pick out some clothes," Dumbledore stated.

"I will do it?" Ginny stated," besides us girls got to have some alone time."

"All right have a nice day," Dumbledore stated before walking into the meeting room closing the door. He smiled everything was going well, and it seemed that Sirius and Hermione were close just like he planned, yes he smiled to himself everything was going as planned.

"Hermione come with me lets get you out of those clothes," Ginny stated taking her hand. Hermione looked at Sirius he nodded and she left him going upstairs.

Once the door was shut Ginny hugged her hard.

"I'm sorry Hermione," she stated, Hermione chuckled.

"It's all right now what do you have in mind?" Hermione asked as Ginny jumped-up and down with excitement.

"Well we're going to get you in something that's going to make Sirius's eyes jump out of his head," she stated giggling," cause we all know you like him."

"Do not?" Hermione stated blushing; Ginny started laughing at her and ran to her closet to grab clothes for her. Ginny had been shoving clothes at her as she changed. Pulling her shirt off Ginny gasped.

"You have a tattoo," she breathed looking down at her hip she couldn't' believe it she hadn't noticed it there before.

"Wow when did that happen?" Hermione asked, looking at Ginny giggling.

Downstairs Sirius waited with the boys.

"You like her don't you?" Harry stated nudging him in the ribs.

"So what if I do so does every guy?" he stated smiling to himself.

"I don't like her in that way I have Ginny," Harry joked," I can't believe everything that's happened."

"Me neither," Sirius stated sighing the girls had been up there for over an hour.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Harry stated looking at him.

"She's your best friend and I'm like your uncle," he stated to him, Harry just shrugged," and besides she's been through enough, and I'm going to be her teacher and I'm much too old."

"We know but she seemed so happy near you I can't imagine what Ginny has been doing to her for the past hour?" Harry stated," but I think Hermione likes you as well for awhile."

Sirius turned to Harry to question.

"She cried a lot when you disappeared, I know she had a crush on you in third year I don't know why because you looked like a drowned dog," Harry stated earning a punch in the arm from Sirius.

"Well you'll see in a minute," Ginny stated as she stood at the bottom of the stairs," come on down Hermione."

"I don't want to?" Hermione stated. Her voice could be heard at the top of the stairs in a mumble.

"Come on everyone's waiting," Ginny stated giggling, as she went to stand by Harry taking his hand. They heard the footsteps coming down. Sirius jolted out of his seat when he saw her.

She was even more beautiful than last night.

"Bludy hell," Ronald stated, gulping.

"Ron," Ginny stated smacking his arm.

Hermione stood there blushing; she couldn't believe she was wearing this.

The skirt rose high to about mid thigh, and the shirt was hugging and showed off every curve and an abundance of stomach because she was so much taller than Ginny. And then there was a tattoo on her left hip of a phoenix.

"You look beautiful," Sirius stated his mouth had gone dry. She was really beautiful it was amazing.

"Thanks, but can we go," she stated she didn't like everyone's attention on her.

They all nodded and stood by Sirius so he could apperate them to Diagon Alley.

"Here Hermione wear this," Sirius stated putting his cloak around her, she smiled thanking him. It was a good thing but it still didn't stop all the people looking at her. Sirius was so kind to her it was romantic.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" Hermione asked Ginny looked at her.

"They're not looking at us they're looking at you Hermione," she stated Hermione looked around in awe that couldn't be right why they would be looking at her of all people.

"We have to go to gringotts first," Sirius stated to everyone.

The goblins seemed nicer to her as she walked through; they all sort of bowed and nodded their head, never before had she been treated to nicely. Usually a sneer and a groan were heard from them but it seemed that they were pleased now to serve her.

"Ah Ms. Granger your funds are all ready for you," the one goblin said smiling a goblin actually smiling at her. Smiling back at the man she took the key that he placed in her hand.

Outside Hermione breathed deep, she was starting a new life now. Smiling at Sirius at her side, he was drop dead sexy.

"Are you sure you want to go shopping now?" Sirius asked her.

"Don't worry I'm okay," she said as they stopped outside the bookstore," I still see the images now and again but I feel better when I'm out with my friends."

Nodding they entered the store. Hermione went wild running away from Sirius she headed to the back were all the large books were. Sirius found her there half an hour later an armful of books still looking. Chuckling at her she looked up.

"Come on," Sirius stated he watched her juggle the books to the cash register were her school books were as well.

"Here," Sirius stated taking the bag of books from her and with his wand sent it to the house.

"Thanks," she stated.

"All right new robes," Ginny stated grabbing Hermione by the hand and dragging her in the robe shop.

"I don't need new robes," Hermione stated smiling.

"Yah you do your robes don't fit you anymore," Ginny stated, Hermione just groaned as she was shoved on a stool and her cloak was taken off.

Sirius sat in the chair behind her as he waited he actually didn't mind shopping with women that much anymore. With these two it was definitely interesting. Glancing at the window of the store there were men standing there looking in at her. Getting up he stood in their way glaring eventually everyone noticed him and hesitantly left. Harry and Ron had left to do their own shopping leaving him with the girls to look after.

He would have to deal with many more men like that some more persistent to see her.

"Ginny why do I need this?" Hermione asked looking at the cloak that the shopkeeper placed in her hands.

"Hermione this is Dragon silk, its made from the scales they loose ground up," Ginny stated," put it on and you'll understand."

Slipping it on she felt like she was in heaven, the silk felt so amazing against her skin, like how it felt for Sirius to touch her, blushing she pushed the thought out of her head.

"Okay maybe I'll take it," Hermione stated," my grandparents left me some funds so I have a lot to live off of."

With her robes finished and a cloak also for Ginny bought by Hermione for being her friend they left. Hermione still choosing to wear Sirius's cloak, over her new one, walked in the middle. She liked his cloak better it smelled amazing and she felt safe in it. He did the same as with the last stuff sending it to the house; he was carrying to think of how much shopping that they did.

"Hey Hermione we need to get you muggle clothes," Ginny stated," didn't Dumbledore tell you this year six and seventh years can wear normal clothes except on Mondays you have to wear your uniform."

"Nope but thanks for telling me now," Hermione laughed, it would be really smooth if she hadn't of been told and wore her uniform all the time she would be the only one to probably be wearing it, suddenly she felt her stomach rumble" I'm really hungry."

"You just ate not to long ago?" Sirius chuckled.

"Yah but I'm hungry come on lets go get an ice-cream or something," she begged looking at him. He looked at her puppy dog eyes and nodded. How could he say no to those eyes, it seemed that she found his weakness and it was her eyes.

They sat at one of the tables that were in the town square and ate their ice-cream. Ginny had gotten vanilla while Sirius and Hermione had opted for Strawberry which seemed to be their favorite. With her hood down she kept the cloak on licking the quickly melting ice-cream.

"I'm making a list," Ginny stated giving up on her ice-cream and getting out pen and paper.

"What for?" Hermione asked, licking more ice-cream. She loved ice-cream the soothing feeling as it went down her throat was amazing. Having parents for dentists they didn't really allow her to have sweets and stuff only on special occasions like this.

"What we need to buy you for clothes?" Ginny stated laughing. Hermione groaned again as she dug into her cloak to grab the stack of muggle money she had.

"A purse," Ginny stated, she was going to have so much fun and she was going to make sure Hermione did as well. She wouldn't let her parents deaths keep her down so much; she didn't want to loose her friend.

He watched as she licked her ice cream lick by like. She took such care making sure that whatever parts were melting she got before they went all over. Any task she was going no matter how simple and easy she took care in doing the best.

"So Sirius you have to tell me what it was like in the veil," Hermione stated crossing her legs to look at him. He looked so roughish looking at her. His clothes were clean and fit him nicely, but his hair was messy, just like Harry's. God how could she be so attracted to him, she had been before back in her third year. He looked so lonely she was instantly drawn to him. Remembering him falling still brought tears to her eyes. Pushing them back quickly she looked at him thinking hard.

They left Ginny to her writing as they chatted.

"Well It was sort of like I went back to look at things in my life, looking at James and Lily and everyone," he stated, smiling," it was like I was in a dream a deep dream that kept going on forever and ever."

"All right I have the list done lets go," Ginny stated looking at the two talking intently; things were going as planned she just needed some more people to help her. The two looked at her and got up.

"So what's the damage?" Sirius questioned.

"You'll see when we get there," Ginny giggled as she stuck the paper in her pocket.

"I need a school bag," Hermione stated, maybe she could go all out and shop like crazy. She was a woman after all or at least that was what Ginny had drilled into her. Touching her skirt it felt good on her to know that she could wear things like this but there was no way Ginny was going to completely revamp her she still wanted baggy pants and rude t-shirts.

"Yes I've finally cracked through you're shell took long enough," Ginny giggled as they started walking on the streets of London. She loved London, the busy people and the excitement. You could get lost in the shops here, but there was one place she would die to go Paris. Just to walk on the streets and see how all the people interacted in their day.

_**33333333333333333333333333**_

**Thanks for the reviews that I have got. I like this story I think its going to be a good one better than my others. Hope you like this chapter I'm sort of going for Hermione you know healing and moving on with her life. Don't think she's completely over her parents because she's not. Read Review and Enjoy**

**Please review even though there is a chapter coming ahead of this you know tips on how to change this chapter to make it better I will of course give you credit.**

**Steph**


	4. Chapter 4: Intent Desires

_**Chapter 4**_

Hermione looked around the department store it was beautiful, yes she had never seen so much clothes in her whole life. Ginny just smiled wide as she looked at all the clothes. Sirius on the other hand groaned, god he was going to be here a long time. But he would rather be here with Hermione then back at Headquarters bored and alone.

Clothes hung on racks everywhere, not like in a stupid department store but so elegant and perfect, everything had its place nothing was mixed up and the prices were to die for. Different colored clothing hung from the roof making it seem almost magical but you knew it wasn't this was a muggle store.

Hermione remembered that magical use in muggle shops was outlawed under law 118, she mentally slapped herself she was already re-sighting rules, and she wasn't even in school yet. Guessing old ways died hard, she was intelligent and knew that people felt threatened by it, but she didn't care. She knew at a young age that she remembered everything she read no matter what it was and used that to get the best grades available and get Harry and Ron out of a couple messes in the process.

She watched as a woman maybe two years older than Hermione come over with a bright smile on her face. She was beautiful, and very skinny, but somehow she didn't think that that smile was real.

"Can I assist you in anything," she asked, fluttering her eyes at Sirius, who just smirked. All right Hermione didn't like the girl that was for sure didn't the girl see that he was here with two other girls.

"Yes we need a totally new wardrobe for her," Ginny stated pointing to Hermione the girl looked her up and down then looked at Sirius. Hermione felt a streak of jealousy fill her as she watched the girl drag her eyes over Sirius. Why was she feeling over protective of him, he wasn't hers?

She remembered little times when her mother dragged her out of her room to go clothes shopping before school, she would just stand there as her mother made her try on clothes. Never buying them she went to the guys section, preferring loose fitting clothes then the tight stuff her mother wanted her to wear. Some how remembering the time that her mother had taken her to these kinds of stores made her sad and wish for just one more chance to go but clothes with her. She had been her mothers downfall, her mother had been as happy as her father said when she turned out a girl. Her father couldn't want anyone better, Hermione wasn't into all the girly stuff she ran outside with her dad and played pool with him. If only they could see her now would they be proud or disappointed?

She watched as Ginny and the girl went through the store standing beside Sirius she groaned, god this was going to be hectic. She remembered times when Ginny came back to the burrow with bags full of clothes that she got on a discount, Ginny was an amazing discount shopper now. Her family wasn't rich but she knew how to stretch a galleon pretty well, and by looking at Ginny she was always well dressed. No wonder Harry loved Ginny she was beautiful and didn't care what others thought of her.

"You don't like shopping much do you?" Sirius stated, he had heard the groan and laughed. The girl was so different. Did she even know that she wasn't paying for this wardrobe probably not? He knew she had the money as well to pay for all the clothes that she was going to get today, but the thought of shopping to her seemed repulsive.

"No not really, that's why I let someone else do it for me," she said side glancing at him he looked down at her and smirking. She felt a chill run down her back and her stomach tie in knots.

"I hate the way women are with shopping," he stated still looking at her.

"Really you, you seem to me a man that wouldn't take women shopping," she stated.

"I'm not, but sometimes you have to bend to please," he stated. She looked away, god she was turned on just talking to him what was wrong with her.

"It seems that the woman here as her eye on you," Hermione whispered as they girls came back arms full of clothes. Their conversation could no longer stay private. Somehow she liked it when it was just the two of them talking alone, it was peaceful.

"All right Hermione get in there and try this stuff on," Ginny stated as she shoved the clothes in the room. Glancing back at Sirius he laughed at her dire expression.

She came out and he started laughing.

"Shut up," she stated, the pants wouldn't' stay on her hips; she had to hold them up with her hands as Sirius laughed at her. Right now she wanted to take off her shoe and throw it at him.

"Maybe we need the next size down," Ginny stated," you're tiny Hermione who would have guessed."

"Ha-ha Ginny," Hermione joked as she let the girls go into the room to grab everything again. The shirt was okay but still loose so they had to get the next size down as well.

Glancing at Sirius he was holding in his laughter. It definitely seemed that she was now in a bad mood.

"You think they would be smart enough to grab just one size for both and get you to try it on instead of guessing your size," he stated, she nodded. Hell she didn't even know her own size.

The girls decided that they would get her to try on one outfit because they wouldn't have time to have her put on everything. Hermione sighed thank god, as she walked in with an outfit.

They waited hesitantly for her to come out; when she finally did they were all in awe. He looked at her stand there, her hands covering her belly button were the shirt just wouldn't' go down far enough.

"Hermione don't tense just stand there," Ginny stated, Hermione took a deep breathe and let her arms drop. Her tattoo shone beautifully, she looked so nice. He had to say nice because she just did there weren't words to describe her. The tattoo somehow made him think there was a vixen under those clothes waiting to be released from its cage.

"All right were getting it at least we know your size," the woman stated, as she and Ginny left again. Hermione just groaned.

"Don't worry it will soon all be over," he stated smiling; he couldn't believe that she hated shopping so much. She stood by him as they waited.

They didn't know how long later when Ginny and the girl were calling them over to the till.

"Oh Hermione come with me," Ginny stated, grabbing her and pulling her away from Sirius. She gave him one final glance as she was tugged from him. For some reason she didn't want to leave him even for a second she wanted to keep on standing there, even if nothing was ever said she was how could she put it. She felt safe and secure; she wasn't scared of being judged.

A couple minutes later she groaned through picking out underwear and everything, she hated this. Ginny got her pieces of lace that well looked like a shoelace that she would never wear. Begging Ginny to get at least some normal underwear she gave in but Hermione had no say in the bras. She dealt with Ginny giving her a lecture about what types to wear when in the end they bought a numerous amount some for laundry days some that would shock the most prepared man.

Back at the till Sirius was chuckling to himself as he looked at Hermione's face. If looks could kill the one he sent him would have made him explode into millions of tiny pieces. Shutting his mouth he stood there as the bill was paid.

Hermione almost died what she saw the bill but paid it and they left, Sirius carrying the brute amount of bags, for a slight moment she felt bad for him but then just smirked and laughed, he was a guy he could take it.

"Let's go in here?" Ginny stated. Hermione just shook her head looking at Sirius.

"Let's go home all right we've shopped enough for today," she stated, Sirius looked like he was going to kill them if they went into another shop. He gave her a smile of gratitude as they headed to the leaky cauldron. Once inside, Hermione and Ginny grabbed onto Sirius as he transported them back to headquarters. She loved the feeling of apperating it was as if jumping up and your never stopping but then coming down.

Hermione sighed as she entered her new room, she had been told that she would be sharing with Sirius she would try and deal through it. Through other summers she had gotten use to it having to sometimes share a room with the boys, it wasn't like she was able to get any sleep at all, with all that snoring that went on. Sitting on her bed she watched Sirius walk in and drop her bags on the ground then flopping on the bed. Holding in her giggle that was threatening to explode she dug into the bags of books that she had. Grabbing her school books out she smiled. Books were her life there had never been a need for anything else. Sitting on her bed cross legged her books were around her.

"You and books," came his voice from across the room, she glanced at him," never could understand why you liked them so much but seeing you smile like that explains a lot."

Blushing she looked away from his penetrating gaze, sometimes she was frightened of his gaze it just stripped you. Books were easy but he was anything but easy.

Putting her books away beside her bed she sat there looking at the wood floor wondering what this year would be like without her parents. Would she be able to survive without the almost daily letters of how much they did truly love her and couldn't wait to see her? But she had to face it she wouldn't be seeing them anymore she wouldn't be anticipating the letter that would be carried by their owl.

The current of emotion was welling and trying her best to look on the bright side she pushed them back. God she was angry so angry it could not be described. She knew one thing who ever had ordered the murders would pay dearly, that she was sure of.

He looked at her intently he felt sorry for her, he had dealt with his parents dieing but he wasn't as young as she was. Maybe today had been to much for her, he should have told the others to just wait for another day to go shopping. He had thought that she had been happy while shopping, she had been smiling but now looking at her sitting on her bed he wasn't so sure she had been happy. Hermione was someone you never knew what was feeling she was sometimes so well at covering up her emotions.

Flicking her hair out of her eyes she was annoyed, as she jumped up from her bed and grabbed a ponytail on the desk and shoved her hair in it. Why was everything so confusing? She just wanted everything to sort its self out.

Flopping back onto the bed she sighed, she was drained but supper would be served soon. Why was it that she had an unsustainable appetite?

"Are you okay?" came the cool voice. Twisting her head to look at him she shook her head. Turning over so she faced him she looked at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, such anger, beauty and intelligent all wrapped up together a very dangerous package.

"Everything," she said," I'm so confused I mean I just lost my parents and I went shopping. I felt jealous today and angry and happy and sad all at the same time."

Suddenly he got an idea. It pulled at him to tell or to let her stay here. This was something that he would share with someone very special, someone he would never want to let go.

"Come on," he stated standing up to grab her hand. Getting up she looked at him weird.

"Where are we going," she asked. Grabbing her hand he pulled her to him. She trusted him so she let him grab her; she knew that no matter what she was safe with him.

"You'll see," he said and concentrating they were gone with a silent pop.

Opening her eyes she was on a cliff, looking down she was scared of heights. She felt the hands around her, wiping her head around she looked at him. He looked amazing, her heart flipped over.

"This use to be my sanctuary," he said as he pointed in front of her looking to were he was pointing she looked at the many houses. Suddenly a wind picked up and she sighed. It was beautiful here the sun was starting to go down and the smell of the grass and flowers was amazing.

"Its beautiful," she sighed, everything felt simple and uncomplicated here. The rolling hills on one side and the busy city on the other side everything was living in harmony. The wind picked up, tugging the ponytail from her hair she let it go free as it wiped around her. Closing her eyes she let the wind flutter against her. She had never felt so free, so unattached to the world. Everything was forgotten, the pain the suffering the tears. Things that had happened to her to change her life melted away and she was here in peace. Feeling the tear fall down her cheek she was not sad she was happy.

Feeling the hand on her arm she looked up. He stared down at her smiling. A smile that showed how amazingly handsome and how incredibly caring he truly was.

"Thank you," she said before she was being hugged, she hugged him right back he had given her something. He had given her a gift that was priceless, he had given her happiness true happiness for the first time in years she was happy, happier than anything else had ever made her. For this she would never be able to repay him.

He was warm against her, his heart beat strong his scent drifted around her. She was in the arms of a man she trusted and looked up to, that she liked. His arms around her nothing could touch her. With her head against his chest his arms wound around her tighter.

Feeling him step away a little she looked up at him. Looking down at her, his eyes were completely black only little flecks of green could be seen but her gaze went to his mouth. So perfect such nice thin lips she wanted them to kiss her. To show her need. How she wanted him to kiss her to possess her and make her feel amazing. Suddenly his hand was at her neck, then caressing her cheek. From his touch it sent sparks of fire through her in excitement.

He watched her react to his touch, she sighed her eyes fluttering, but still she held his gaze.

Was it possible for her to be so completely in love at that moment? It was as if he was controlling her she couldn't move away she was in a trance. Feeling him getting closer she was scared nervous he was the man of her dreams and he was about to kiss her. Thoughts of uncertainty filled her. What if she was terrible at kissing, what if she did something stupid. Would he ever talk to her ever again?

Inches away from her mouth and he stopped himself. What was he doing, she had just lost her parents and he was trying to seduce her. Mentally slapping himself, he wanted to so bad. To feel those pouting lips to have her go mad for him. But she was a woman that was complicated, she wasn't a girl that a guy just has a fling with she was a woman of principles that would want wining and dining.

Now staring down at her eyes glazed over her mouth slightly open he wanted it so bad. But what would be the consequences for his action. Feeling her breathe on his lips he took a chance hoping and praying that everything worked itself out.

Leaning down he captured her lips, the kiss was sweet and powerful all at the same time. Hermione felt her knees go weak as she leaned into him, his arms wrapped tighter around her. His tongue swept her lips and she gave him entry as he showed her the first and most exhilarating kiss ever. Mimicking his movements she worked her tongue with his. They did not know how long they were there kissing. His hands were beneath her breasts holding her to him. She could barely breathe; she never knew she could act like such a wanton. But wanton she felt so wanton she acted.

Finally they separated his arms still around her as he stared down at her bruised, kissable lips that he still desperately wanted to kiss again and again over and over. It was as if she was a drug and he was an addict that with one hit got instantly hooked.

"We should get back," he stated trying to put something in the silence that was hanging. She nodded; there were no words that she could say. With a pop they were gone, but she hoped that she would be able to come back to this amazing place, with him holding her just as he had done with such care as one would with a child.

_**33333333333333333333333333**_

**Thanks for all the reviews. I know it has been awhile since I have updated and I hope you are not to mad at me. Please review its nice to know that you take time to read and to comment. Even if you hate this story tell me what I'm doing wrong. **

**Taking English now in school my teacher wants to see my poetry but I am scared shitless.**

**Thanks**

**StephanieBlack**


	5. Chapter 5 : What Could She Say?

_**Chapter 5**_

_**What could she say?**_

She was speechless, words couldn't fill her mouth. If she were trying to talk about something easy like a thousand ways to use dragon's blood you wouldn't be able to shut her up. But right now, this was something that she knew nothing about. The kiss, well it wasn't like she could compare it to others that she had cause simply put it there hadn't been anyone else. Yes with Harry and Ron she had kissed them on the cheek when they hadn't seen each other for awhile. Never had a man held her like Sirius did at the moment. She had never been this close to a guy before. She felt fragile and so naïve with him. It wasn't like she stayed away from guys in purpose. It was just the fact that most guys didn't like her that way. She was the buddy but never the girlfriend. His scent filled her, the smell of fresh pine and all man. Yes that was what he was, all man. He was a man that women fell over in need. 

What do you do? When you had just kissed the guy that you have liked since the longest time, who was younger yes, but still in mind almost old enough to be your father. But as she stood in his warn embrace in their room they both just stood there. What would Harry say, he would be so mad at her. Sirius was his god-father. First she had turned down Ronald's advances that had even pissed of Harry immensely and Ronald was only his friend. Sirius was like her best friends father. How would her father see her if she was involved with him? She tried to shake the thought of her father from her thoughts, replacing them with the thought that if she was happy they would be happy.

How would she compare to him? He was completely sensual, as she had been told he was always a ladies man with a girl around him. Women would only want him even more now, how could she even come close to all those girls. Their hair was perfect, they were tall, completely gorgeous and well simply weren't shy. Well it wasn't like all other girls were whores it was just that she was scared shitless of contact with guys.

She remembered her grandmother always telling her that sex was terrible, and that all that guys ever wanted was sex and to stay away from them unless she wanted to get hurt. So she did what her grandmother had told her and stuck to her studies and had done well staying well away from boys. Not staying away just working, lucky for her she had developed a look that guys didn't find attractive. Of course there was Victor but she had told him that she didn't want a relationship with anyone anytime soon so they became good friends.

But for some reason in the back of her mind she thought she deserved to be happy even though it would make other people mad at her. For years she had stayed silent and tucked away being the side-kick saving peoples lives and letting the boys take all the glory. She would do all their homework so they could pass their classes while she suffered from exhaustion; it was their homework on top of her own.

She felt his hand graze her neck and she slowly looked up at him. Looking into his deep green eyes she sighed.

"Hermione," he whispered huskily to her, she blushed as his hand rubbed her neck," I don't deserve you."

"I don't deserve you," Hermione whispered back, he looked at her and frowned.

"Why not?" he asked," you are so pure, smart, caring and beautiful."

"Sirius, I am not like other girls," she simply stated," I'm not beautiful, I am super smart, I'm not sexy, and I'm shy."

"And I like all of it," he stated, smiling down at her, as he let his thumb rub across her lips. He watched her and studied her reactions to his touch as her eyes closed and her mouth parted. This girl was so sensual. In the back of his mind he thought of taking her, wondering if he could be the first what it would be like. He knew that her first time would be well into a relationship, what if she had already had sex. No, she wasn't like that. Harry had told him that Ronald had liked her but they didn't get to talk and see if anything had come of it. He was certain that she had better taste than go for that boy.

She would be like fire in bed. He knew for sure that she would melt under his touch and moan in passion for him. Suddenly he snapped out of his thoughts as her eyes were now open and looking at him. Those caramel orbs full of innocence.

"Hermione you are beautiful, you are sexy," he stated, he watched her eyes fall to her feet as she blushed.

"Its just that I I…," she stuttered.

"Hermione," he stated her chin between her thumb and pointer finger to make her stare up at him," do you like me?"

"Yes," she breathed. He felt his heart give an extra beat. She liked him.

"I like you too," he stated, he watched a wide smile spread across her face.

She slowly felt him get closer and closer to her, he was going to kiss her again and she leaned up to him hoping that he would. Just as his mouth was an inch from hers there was a knock on the door.

"Kids time for supper," Mrs. Weasley's voice came. They shot apart instantly; luckily Mrs. Weasley had decided just to call instead of barge in like she usually did.

"Well we should go eat," Sirius stated as he walked toward her quick and kissed her cheek then winking at her turned and left the room.

She blushed as she touched her warm cheek where he had kissed her. Feeling her stomach rumble she exited her room and headed downstairs where everyone was talking excitedly, she took the vacant chair next to Sirius and started to fill her plate with everything.

She tried her best to keep her eyes away from Sirius the entire time as she picked up her fork and started forking the food into her mouth.

She felt so overwhelmed so happy. Even though her parents had just died she was happy. Her friends were keeping away the sorrow, like a fire blanket she couldn't get burned because they were always there for her. Taking a side glance at Sirius who was laughing she smiled.

He had little wrinkles at the side of his eyes but other than that his face was tight and young. Slowly he looked at her and smiled.

As soon as supper had been finished they all went into the order room and sat there in front of the fireplace. Hermione sat on the couch beside Sirius and before she knew it she felt dreamy.

"Well kids to bed now," Mrs. Weasley stated, she then looked over at Hermione who was completely asleep her head in Sirus's lap her face against his stomach.

"Sirius, be a dear and take Hermione up to bed," she smiled at the two as Sirius nodded and proceeded to get up and carefully pick her up and leave giving her a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Everything was going as planned.

He didn't know how long he lay there that night holding her awake looking down at her as the soft moonlight shone across her face. He was just so content to lay there and watch her chest slowly rise and fall and she snuggle closer to him. He was her protector and nothing was ever going to hurt her again. He was way to old for her he knew that, in real age he was almost twenty years her senior and now what only like five six seven years older.

Laying his head down on his pillow he pulled her onto his chest as he let his eyes close and sleep take him. School was the day after tomorrow, tomorrow letters would be gotten and they would go shopping yet again.

"Minister, as I have told you Sirius Black never killed anyone, by my memories I hope you can clear him of charges," Dumbledore stated as he sat in the study of Headquarters. Earlier that night he had apperated to the Ministers office and demanded to see him. The minister would never be able to track where he was, or know where he was.

"I demand to see him Dumbledore," the minister stated.

"He is asleep right now, but I will allow you to impose to see him but do not disturb him," Dumbledore announced as he stood up, expecting the minister to follow as he opened the door. Walking up the stairs he had charmed to look like the Leaky Cauldron, he would throw the Minister off if he tried to find them again. He opened the door farthest down the hall, slowly he slipped in. Putting a silencing charm around them and a disillusion charm they walked into a charmed room to look like the Leaky Cauldron.

They both walked over the one bed that had occupants. Sirius lay there sleeping silently, as a girl was in his arms her hair across his chest held to him by him arm. Dumbledore just smiled down at them then turned to the minister.

"Is that young little Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes sir, as soon as Sirius came back they had a bond that could not be broken, there is nothing against the law here she is of age," Dumbledore stated confidently.

"Yes, yes well cleared of charges, with the memories that I have collected here," he stated holding the pensive," I will head to the ministry and have the papers by tomorrow for him to sign then that Is it."

"Yes Minister, you can apperate from here, we will be seeing each other again," he stated," good night Minister." Dumbledore heard a pop and knew that the minister had left. For a couple minutes he stood there looking at the two, a large twinkle in his eyes. He and Molly had planned well for them, but it seemed that the two were drawn to each other even without their help barely.

Slowly she opened her eyes as bright sunlight shone through the window onto her. Reaching her hand up she rubbed her eyes, her pillow seemed so hard. Touching it rose up and down.

Sirius, she looked at him as he lay beside her, his arm around her snoring. She stifled a giggle as he snored. She was surprised that she had slept through his very loud snoring. Looking at the clock it was eight and she in no way wanted to get up just yet, so snuggling closer to Sirius she went back to bed.

She woke again, she didn't know how long she slept but when she reached out for that warm chest it was gone. Her eyes opened to show that he was not in his bed, he had left. But the sheets were still warm, turning over she stretched.

"Morning," came a crisp sexy voice.

Her head shot to her side where Sirius was sitting in a chair holding a mug for her. She sat up and grabbed the mug from him.

"Morning thanks," she stated, she left the taste of the green tea warm her, how was he able to remember that green tea was her favourite she didn't know how many times she had told Harry and Ronald but they had never remembered.

"You know what?" he asked as he got out of his chair to lean closer to her on the bed, causing her to lean back a bit.

"What?"

"You look amazingly beautiful in the morning," he stated capturing her lips. Grabbing her mug without breaking their lips he blindly set in on the side table and pushed her down farther on the bed.

She felt his weight on her as his mouth ruled over her showing her things she didn't think possible. His tongue tasted her, sweeping in her mouth. Slowly she tried to get her tongue moving the same like his. She could feel her body responding to him hands on her waist. A pool of need collected in her stomach.

He pressed against her and she wrapped her hands around his neck bringing him closer to her. She felt again like a wanton full of need and want. Soon he was flush against her body his knee between her legs right up against her heat. Would he be able to tell that she was turned on right now, she hoped not it was so embarrassing.

Slowly she felt his hands creeping up her shirt and trying to move under her bra she jerked at the contact and froze.

"Sirius," she stated, his eyes snapped open as he looked down at her," I'm sorry."

He instantly backed off realizing what he had done; she was insecure about her body that was okay he would give her time for it was worth waiting. He just wondered how often he would be able to visit her at school and her here.

"Let's go down for breakfast," he stated, sitting on the edge of the bed he ran his hand through his hair. He was so turned on right now, he would of tried to take her if she hadn't of stopped him. He had only been trying to get a taste of those breasts she had. She was so innocent she had never allowed a guy to see or to taste.

"Sirius," she said as she hugged him from the side he looked down at her," I'm sorry, it's just so much to take in at once I'm just shy."

"I know Hermione," he smiled giving her a quick kiss," come get dressed so we can go and eat."

He watched as she stood up wearing the clothes she had on yesterday and went to her dresser and grabbed clothes and retreated into the bathroom.

She lathered herself and scrubbed her hair as he whistled going down the stairs and to breakfast.

Hermione walked into the kitchen to a happily yelling Molly hugging her.

"You got it Hermione, you got it," she screamed, as she handed her the familiar badge. A grin even came across her features as she looked at it.

"Congratulations Hermione," everyone cheered, Hermione smiled at them all as she tucked her badge into her jeans and grabbed her letter from Molly and sat down filling her plate. Tomorrow they would be back at school. She already had all she needed for school thanks to Sirius who had talked to Dumbledore and got the list for everything.

"Sirius," Harry stated," you have a letter too."

"Oh," Sirius stated grabbing it and ripping it open to read the letter a large smile spread across his face.

"What is it?" Molly asked.

"I'm going to be the new DADA teacher," he stated, Hermione's head shot up to look at him and her eyes went wide as he looked at her. So they wouldn't be that far apart after all.

"That's great Sirius," Harry stated as he ran to his god father nudging Hermione out of the way to hug him. Hermione stood there as everyone crowded around Sirius hugging him and congratulating him. So he was cleared of all charges had a job and a family.

Grabbing the bowl of strawberries from the table she caught Sirius's glance. His eyes talked to her asking her to stay. While she just said later.

She took to the stairs and flopped onto her bed strawberries beside her. She could still hear people downstairs talking excitedly; she smiled as she shoved another strawberry in her mouth.

She didn't know how long she laid there but soon her strawberries were all gone and the door opened. She thought it to be Sirius but Dumbledore walked in instead.

"Professor," she stated sitting up straight and putting her bowl on her table.

"Hermione," he stated as he sat beside her," I want to talk to you."

"Okay sir," she stated.

"I know that you and Sirius are involved," he stated, "and before you over react I like you two being together and I don't want to do anything to pull you two apart but him being your new teacher it could cause scandal."

"Hermione," came the yell as the door swung open to show Sirius, his smile faded as he looked at Dumbledore.

"Right on time Sirius come and take a seat with us so I can talk to you both at the same time," he stated, Sirius walked over to Hermione and sat beside her on the bed.

"Well my two children it seems that the ministry is pushing for a marriage law, Sirius you know all about this, it happened to your parents but for purebloods," Dumbledore stated.

"How does this affect us?" Hermione asked.

"Well it seems that the ministry is going to push the marriage contract through till the end this time, but this time its for purebloods and muggle borns," Dumbledore stated," so Hermione this will affect you greatly since they just pushed it through this morning, you have already had your hand petitioned for."

"By who?" Hermione asked.

"Lucius Malfoy, and some other followers of the dark lord," he stated.

"No," Sirius stated, he wouldn't let her marry those men," she wont' marry them."

"Well we have no other options she has to pick someone that has asked for her hand," Albus twinkled at the man. Sirius looked at Hermione, he was far from wanting to settle down but Hermione was so amazing he didn't want to see her with another man ever.

"I will marry her."

3333333333333333333333333333333

Well here is another chapter thanks for the reviews, it took the last one I got to start this story again. I just went for surgery a couple days ago to fix my knee and am confined to bed so I have longer to write. Hope you like this chapter. I decided to throw in that stupid marriage law thing and twist it up a bit, well review and tell me if you like the twist. And so sorry it took me so long to update, you know you put the chapter on the back burner and you just forget and finally you find it and put it on full heat and finish it. Thanks.

Review please and enjoy.

StephanieBlack


	6. Chapter 6 : So Fast, So Quick

_**Chapter 6**_

_**So Fast, So Quick**_

She could barely get his words through her head when he spoke them. As soon as Albus had told her about the marriage law she was scared she didn't' want to be with those cruel men, anything but be with them.

"I will marry her."

The words ran though her head over and over again. Was he serious that he would marry her? He was willing to spend the rest of his life with her, the bad boy Sirius Black settling down. It was crazy to think of and for her.

"Do you understand what this means Sirius?" Dumbledore asked as he looked at the young man.

"I do sir," he stated, he hoped he would not regret this.

"Well then I hope you understand both of you that if you accept each other as husband and wife it is a Wizard Marriage that you are bound to each other for forever," Dumbledore stated," I will leave you two, and talk to Molly about preparing a marriage for you two."

"Hermione," Sirius stated as Albus left the room he knelt before her as she sat on the edge of the bed, he looked at her she looked so shocked. Her eyes looked at him pleading for an explanation.

"Are you sure you want to marry me and spend the rest of your life with me?" she asked," I mean I am a terrible roommate and I I…"

"I don't want to settle down just yet but I will not pass up the chance to be with you Hermione and I will not let those men have you," he gritted as he held her hands," Hermione will you marry me?"

"Yes," she gasped as she leapt off the bed and into his arms kissing him fiercely. Soon they were on the floor making out holding each other tight.

"Well darling as much as I would like to roll with you on the floor we got to go shopping with the rest, and plan a wedding," he stated as he stood up and lifted her off the floor, she felt like a feather in his arms. She was his girl.

"Hermione," Molly screamed as the woman embraced her crying," My little girl has to get married."

"Its not like I'm dying," she stated.

"Well luckily you can accept Ronald's marriage proposal and be done with it," the woman smiled as Ronald came up to her.

"That's all nice and thanks Ronald but I already have a fiancé," Hermione smiled as she grabbed Sirius's hand in her own and looked up at him. Ronald went from shy to mad as hell as he turned and ran from the room in a stampede.

"Why?" Harry asked," first you say no to go out with him and now you are going to marry my god father."

"Harry I don't want to hurt anyone, you know that I can't help who I like," Hermione pleaded with him, but the boy wouldn't listen to her as he stalked out of the house as well. Hermione felt tears well in her eyes.

"Hermione," Sirius stated, as he hugged her to him," don't cry for them cry for us we are happy."

"So when do you two want to get married?" Albus stated it was ten in the morning.

"It doesn't really matter for me, you Hermione?" he asked.

"It doesn't really matter for me either," she stated.

"Well we can have it this afternoon if you want at the burrow," he stated.

"You mean today," she stated, it was so soon, Sirius just smiled and nodded.

"I guess we can do that," she announced," but I don't' have a dress or anything."

"Well we have to go shopping silly," Molly stated.

"Mom," Ginny chirped," I will go with her it's a best friends job to help her."

"Oh and Ginny will you be my maid of honour," she asked, Ginny went red and chanted yes to her. She smiled as Ginny raced to her room to grab her purse and to come downstairs.

"Now you two can't see each other till this afternoon so go out shopping for stuff with the boys Sirius and I don't want you anywhere near her till the wedding," Molly demanded. Sirius quickly embraced her and kissed her before he was beat out of the kitchen.

0

It felt like everything was going so fast, she didn't know where to begin. She had gotten engaged this morning and would be married in like five hours or six hours everything was going to fast and so quickly. As Ginny walked with her down Diagon Alley to the dress shop people were talking excitedly all around her.

"Get your Daily Prophet right here," came a little boys voice, Hermione stopped him and paid him for two papers, tucking one in her bag she read the other. Right on the front it was plastered.

"Hermione Jane Granger to Marry ex-convict Sirius Black, to be married this afternoon."

Hermione stood glued to the cement at the writings, everyone already knew already so fast. Dumbledore must have sent a letter to the prophet telling them everything right after they had agreed to this. It was really coming true soon she would be Mrs. Black and be married to a man she barely knew. She hoped that they didn't have to have sex like tonight because she just wasn't ready.

Soon Ginny pulled her in to the robe store; Mistress came forward with a smile on her face.

"Ah Hermione I have been waiting for you, I have a dress just for you in the back."

Hermione looked at Ginny who looked back at her oddly as well then shrugged her shoulders as they followed the lady to the back of the store.

"I still don't understand Sirius why Hermione," Harry asked as they walked to the robe store, they were greeted by the mistress.

"You jus missed your fiancé Mr. Black she just left five minutes ago with her dress," the woman chirped," I have an alignment of suits here for you guys."

They followed the woman.

"I don't know Harry there is just something about her than makes me like her," he stated," even though I don't want to get married the thought of her marrying anyone else is repulsive to me even if it is the nicest of guys," he stated.

"I can't believe a man that is like my father is going to marry my best friend." Harry chuckled, he was sad for Ron that was for sure who was still sulking behind him trying on a suit but he would have to get over it. It seemed that Hermione was genuinely happy with Sirius and he didn't want their happiness spoiled. Hermione had already been through so much, new powers and such that for some reason had been very dormant since the last time.

It was still a little hard to swallow he thought that Hermione would finally give into Ronald and go out with him and eventually marry him have kids just like he was going to do with Ginny. Well another person that he would trust with Hermione was Sirius, he probably trusted him more than he trusted Ronald at this moment. Sirius always thought things through and was able to keep his emotions under lock and key.

"Hermione are you okay?" Ginny asked as they stopped to get something as a snack, she looked at her pale friend.

"Yeah just a little overwhelmed you know, its all happening so fast I don't really know what to do," she chuckled as she sat and ordered a burger and a milkshake.

"But I am so happy for you Hermione," Ginny stated," can I tell you something but promise not to tell anyone else."

"Anything Ginny," Hermione said as she bit into her burger. She watched as Ginny lifted up her hand to show a nice ring on her ring finger, she thought she would die from choking.

"Oh my god Gin that's beautiful," Hermione coughed, she didn't' know that Harry had it in him.

"I know but we are going to wait to get married till spring or maybe summer," she yammered on. Hermione just sat there smiling, Ginny found the guy she wanted. She knew since she had met Harry back in their second year that Ginny would always love Harry. She just hoped that she and Sirius would find the kind of love that they had.

"Lets head home we only have a couple hours till you are married and I have to get you a wedding present so you go home my mom is waiting for you and I will be there soon," Ginny coaxed. Hermione laughed as she walking onto the street of Diagon Alley and concentrated on Headquarters kitchen and with a pop she disappeared.

Before she knew it Molly was hugging her and pushing her to sit down.

"Hermione so much to do, all your friends are coming for the wedding it is going to be so huge, Dumbledore has been owling everyone and soon you will be walking down the aisle," Molly chirped," Ginny will be here soon so head up to your room your bags are there and I will direct all your friends there as soon as they come."

Hermione took to the stairs and entered her room, she felt exhausted. Looking at the bed that she had slept with Sirius the night before and just fell onto it and covered herself falling asleep. Letting the wonderful smell swing her to sleep.

----------------

"Hermione," Ginny's voice came to her, slowly she opened her eyes and so many faces were smiling down at her.

"Oh my god where did you all come from?" Hermione groaned as she sat up.

There were lots of girls in such a tiny room.

Lavender,

Parvati

Patil

Susan

Luna

Ginny

They were all smiling at her.

"Are you ready?" Lavender asked as she pulled out her wedding dress.

"Do I have much of a choice," Hermione laughed before she was dragged into the bathroom and stripped.

"What are you guys doing?" Hermione asked as her friends were dragging her clothes off of her.

"This is like a couple hours out of your body we do everything for you, so just shut up and let us get you naked," Patil giggled as she grabbed more clothes.

Before Hermione knew it she was completely naked in front of the girls and was shoved into the tub that had been put there especially for this day.

Sirius on the other hand as soon as he and the boys had gotten their suits had headed back to headquarters and had instantly been shooed to Harry and Ronald's room. So there sat Sirius, Ronald, Harry, Moody, Lupin, Albus, and even Severus. Who were all grooms sitting in the room with a bottle of Fire Whiskey laughing and joking?

Sirius heard Molly screeching and laughed.

"Hermione so much to do, all your friends are coming for the wedding it is going to be so huge, Dumbledore has been owling everyone and soon you will be walking down the aisle," Molly chirped," Ginny will be here soon so head up to your room your bags are there and I will direct all your friends there as soon as they come."

He heard the girl that was going to be his wife soon take to the stairs she was staying in the room right next to theirs he heard her land on the bed and then silence.

"Girl must be tired," Moody stated.

"Yeah everything has happened so quick it's a lot for a young girl to get through," Albus," I just wish she could of gotten married before her parents died, she wanted her father to be here so bad."

"I think I love her," Sirius stated, all the men turned to him.

"Its stupid I know I barely know her, I have been back for like a week and already I feel so much for her, I instantly proposed to her cause I can't stand the thought of her being with anyone else other than me."

"Well take care of her," Moody growled," that girl there is so innocent she needs to be taught not to trust people so easily."

Soon they heard giggling as a stampede of girls entered the other room.

Sirius heard Hermione screech and then nothing could coherently be heard as there was too much giggling.

"So any idea for the wedding night?" Severus joked.

"That is an area that I and Hermione haven't reached yet," Sirius admitted.

"The Sirius Black Playboy isn't going to sleep with his new wife," Lupin laughed joining in with the rest.

"She isn't ready so I can wait, as long as it takes, cause isn't she worth waiting for," Sirius asked them, they all slowly nodded.

"Okay another shot for the lucky man," Lupin cheered pouring more drinks for them all. He was indeed happy for his friend; it had taken long enough for him to settle down.

-

"Ginny is it normal not to want to do this?" Hermione stated as she stood in front of an enchanted mirror in her lingerie. Ginny had bought it especially for this day; she wouldn't see her friends till the first day of classes. Her honeymoon it was driving her crazy, was she suppose to sleep with him tonight. What was expected of her?

"Its okay Hermione Sirius likes you, he wouldn't have asked you to marry him if he didn't like you," Ginny stated to her holding up her dress," and he will take it slow for you."

"Thanks Gin," Hermione sighed, she still felt so nervous she had a little over an hour before she was to be married.

One hour later

"Hermione, are you ready?" Dumbledore knocked on her door and slowly opened it. He stood there and looked at the girl who looked like a princess.

"Yes sir," she stuttered," how do I look?"

"You look more than beautiful," Dumbledore sighed," your parents would be so proud." Hermione felt tears well in her eyes at the thought of her parents, she missed them so much.

"No time for tears, its time to go down Hermione, it's your big day," Dumbledore chirped. Pulling her veil over her head to lay like a curtain of white moonlight against her face he took her hand as her maids of honour lead the way. One by one they all walked to a tiara that Molly was holding in the hallway for them. All at once they grabbed it and a tug at the belly button and they were in the living room of the burrow.

"We are all waiting for you," came a male voice from the door. Hermione turned to see Lupin standing there looking her over.

"You look amazing Hermione," Lupin stated, he couldn't believe how amazing she looked she looked like a dream.

"Thanks Remus," Hermione blushed, she felt his hand on her arm and smiled, and Dumbledore was on her other side as they walked outside. Her friends were ahead of her walking. She felt so nervous. This was it her wedding day.

Slowly people came into view as they rounded the house to the background. Everything was white, flowers were plastered everywhere, lilies her favourite.

Then she saw Sirius standing tall in a nice black suit she felt herself smile as his eyes hit her, and started to look her over. Everything was a blur as she walked closer and closer to him. Soon he took her hand in his. Soon Dumbledore was in front of them as he held her in his arms. She didn't even notice others around her as she looked up at Sirius. She felt so small in his arms.

"We are gathered here to bind two people, a wizard and a witch forever," Dumbledore said everyone's eyes were on the two couples.

"These two are taking a chance, getting married using the old Wizard ways bound forever and ever, staying with each other by each others sides," Dumbledore drowned on," So as you stand before me now holding each other showing the affection you have for each other."

"Sirius Black do you take Hermione Jane Granger to take as your wife, your partner, the mother of your children for the rest of your life, to have by your side no matter what?"

"I do," he stated, looking down at Hermione her caramel eyes looking up at him and a smile spread across her face. A robe came around them tying them together.

"Hermione Jane Granger, do you take Sirius Black to take as your husband, your partner, the father of your children, staying by his side through the toughest of times, and to always be open and loyal no matter what?"

"I I do," Hermione stated she felt Sirius's arms tighten around her, as another rope came around them.

"Well I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride Sirius," Dumbledore chuckled.

Before he had to say anymore Hermione was lifted into Sirius's arms and his mouth was hot on hers, wrapping her arms around his neck she opened his mouth for her not wanting to let him go. It wasn't until she heard cat calls and people chuckling that they broke from each other, and the rope disappeared leaving behind their wedding rings on their fingers, and a bond that could never be broken.

"Lets party!" came shouts; Hermione giggled as Sirius carried her bridal style in his arms and started walking down the aisle.

"Sirius hold on I have to throw the bouquet," she stated. He let her down she turned around as all her friends lined up ready to catch it. She had decided to mix the muggle and wizard wedding together. Throwing the bouquet Ginny caught it and was full of smiles as she embraced Harry.

"Pictures quick of the bride and groom then they got to go," Lupin chorused. Before she knew it Sirius was picking her up and carrying her to stand in the grass to take pictures. Sirius's arms never left her for more than a second for the pictures. They must have taken pictures for an hour before the photographer was happy.

"Are you ready darling?" Sirius asked as he held her against him. She looked up at him hesitantly and nodded. He looked to Dumbledore and nodded to him as the man walked towards him.

He carried her in his arms like he would carry a child as he headed to Dumbledore who had the coordinates for their short honeymoon. Dumbledore had stated that they would have two nights at a private honeymoon place and that they could go again any weekend they wanted a sort of wedding present from Dumbledore. A private hide away for them that was safe from everyone else.

33333333333333333333333

Another chapter, this one practically wrote itself pretty quick. Hope you like it and thanks for all the reviews. Read review and enjoy.

Stephanie Black


	7. Chapter 7 : I Trust You

_**Chapter 7**_

"_**I Trust You"**_

Her head was tucked into his neck as they moved, she didn't know where they were just that she felt tired, and she felt so unsure of what that was going to happen. She hated being so naïve in this, she didn't' know what to do; she didn't know how to please a man. He probably would be disappointed that she was so innocent and not ready for the things that he probably wanted. As she had heard from Harry and Ron a man had needs and those needs had to be fulfilled. But of course she always found Harry and Ron a little crash at times and vulgar. Well it was mostly Ron that was like that. She knew that Harry was gentle with Ginny, the two were in love.

She was in love with Sirius, she knew it she just didn't' want to tell him. He would probably think her too clingy if she told him, but indeed in her heart she felt for him. She had always felt for him since her third year. Back then she had been thirteen and so naïve more naïve then she was now. But the fact that he was a convict and running for his life made her more attracted to him. Never could she have told her friends that she had liked him. They would have looked down on her as someone weird. Besides as Harry wanted she should be attracted to Ron. But to simply put it she didn't' like him that way, she barely liked him as a friend most of the time.

She knew they had aperated somewhere, and then he kept walking.

Then she felt a bed under her and her eyes shot open to look at him.

"Hermione," he whispered rubbing her cheek," sleep I will be back."

Letting her breathing become normal she tucked into bed and slept.

"Sirius," came Dumbledore's booming voice as he aperated to their cabin, Sirius stood up and looked up at him. The man looked worried as he held a letter in his hand.

"Dumbledore what's the problem?" Sirius asked he stood up to stand in front of the man.

"We have a problem," Dumbledore stated," a big problem I just got out of a meeting with the Minister and he passed another law that goes with the marriage law."

"What is it?" Sirius asked. What could make this marriage even more stressed then it already was.

"The marriage has to be consummated in twenty four hours or the thing becomes null and void, and she would have to remarry," Dumbledore stated," I have a letter here for Hermione from Molly it will help break it to her, I will take my leave Sirius."

Sirius stood there for a bit a letter in hand confused, slowly he snapped out of it and walked to the bedroom where Hermione was laying on the bed, he sat beside her. Looking like an angel as moonlight came through the cabin window falling across her. She was still in her wedding dress. She looked so amazing glowing in white. Letting his hand rub a tendril of her hair that had escaped her bun, she smiled. Slowly her eyes opened to look up at him; her eyes were full of sleep as her caramel orbs peered up at him.

"What is it Sirius?" she asked leaning up to kiss him. Her lips were like strawberries so sweet and addicting.

"I have to give this to you?" he stated as he handed her the letter then sat back and watched as she opened it and slowly read it.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Its Molly darling and I am sorry to say that the minister the rotten old cotter that he is has passed a new law. You and Sirius have to consummate your marriage in twenty four hours or your marriage disappears and you have to marry the man the minister chooses. I am sorry to have to bring this news to you. I am sorry I can't' write more._

_Love you,_

_Molly_

She folded the letter back up and put it on the nightstand then looked at Sirius.

"So what do we do?" she asked.

"We have to have sex together in a day or you marry someone you don't want to," Sirius stated," I don't want to push you Hermione, but it is up to you."

"I don't have a choice Sirius," she stated, she felt like crying. It seemed that their hopes to wait were screwed. At least that man would be Sirius, she was just nervous. At least her wish to wait till she was married was reached. She would have sex with Sirius in less than a day probably tonight in a couple hours.

"Well we still have time darling," Sirius stated," lets go have something to eat."

She knew it was going to come sooner or later, he was just trying to give her more time. She didn't even take time to change she followed Sirius out of the bedroom. They were in a warm log cabin. Walking into the kitchen there was a warm supper already set out for them. Sitting across from Sirius in her wedding dress they ate. It was a silent supper very awkward, because they both knew what was going to happen after they were done eating.

She could barely take the couple of bites that she had put on her fork before she pushed her plate away. Sirius did the same looking across the table at her. She gripped her hands in her lap nervous as hell.

"Hermione," Sirius whispered to her as he stood up and waved his wand and a glass of wine appeared in his hand. He walked to her side and settled to glass in her hand. Grabbing her other hand he pulled her with him.

"Sirius, I'm…," she stated, she couldn't find the words to describe her feelings. But she didn't have to say anything else he found words.

"Shh, we are leaving this place," he stated," I don't want to have sex here at this place I want it to be somewhere you are comfortable, so we are heading to the school to our rooms."

"I would like that," she stated, blushing. Before she knew it she felt a tug and Sirius had her in his arms as they disappeared.

Instantly she felt more at ease. Looking up into her near black eyes with the little flecks of green in them she sighed. His strong arms were around her and they loosened as he held her hand. She wanted to be in his arms always. Never to be let go, to be the only woman for him ever.

"Dumbledore allowed this one time for someone to aperate onto school grounds but only this one time," Sirius stated to her," these are our rooms."

She looked around it felt so warm here, so welcoming. With her hand in his he led her through the sitting room and into the bedroom.

She stopped instantly seeing the large bed sitting in the middle of the room with pure white sheets spread across the bed. White her favourite color, she knew if she walked farther that they would well you know. There was no turning back as he pulled her towards the bed; this was where her innocence would leave her. She would no longer be the naïve little girl after this night. She would be his.

He felt her hesitation as he held her hand and tried to lead her towards the bed, looking at her eyes were wide and scared. Holding her hands in his he stood before her. He didn't want her to be scared, but he knew that she was so un-use to contact that this was very rushed for her. But if they didn't she would be married to a probably death-eater and then she would be forced into sex. He knew she would rather be taken by him than some strange man that would probably be older than her father.

In fact he was as old as her father but that was before now he was twenty two, five years older than her in body but in mind she matched him probably succeeded him. In ways of passion she was a baby and he was a seasoned man.

After this has sexual contact if you don't want to read this type of stuff skip down.

_**Sex got to love it joke**_

Slowly he pulled her hands as he led her towards the bed, pretty soon they stood in front of each other right next to the bed. Looking down at her he could hear her breathe getting quicker and quicker. She must be so scared of what to come. He remembered what she had told him that her grandmother had told her that it was a bad thing sex. It would hurt and men were not to be trusted. Since she had been young she had been told not to trust to stay pure and now even though she was married she was frightened to death.

"Hermione," he stated, cupping her chin he made her look up at him," trust me."

"I trust you," she whispered, he held her gaze as he let his hands rub her arms. He felt her shiver with passion. He knew that she didn't now how to react to him.

"Hermione let me take control," he stated, he watched her nod as he let his hands go to the back of her dress as he pulled at the zipper," I will try not to hurt you."

Turning her he laid her down on the pure white sheets. Kneeling over her he pulled on her dress as it slowly left her body, to reveal all those curves that he loved. She was like silk beneath his finger tips ready to come to fire for him.

Bringing his lips to her neck she arched into him, pressing herself against him. Standing on his knees on the bed he looked down at her as she laid there her eyes hazed over in passion. She was perfect she wore a lingerie outfit completely white. He couldn't control himself as he lunged down on her and started taking off her clothes. He rubbed her as he slowly unclipped her bra and dragged down her excuse for underwear trying to keep her moaning for him.

They had a small light on in the distance the light cascaded against her body as he took in her naked sight. Her blushing face, long smooth neck, delectable shoulders, plump round breasts, nice plane of stomach, her navel, her curls covering her sex, then those long legs of hers that he so wanted wrapped around himself. As he brought his body back to her he could feel her tensing, she knew what was going to happen. She was frightened and he didn't want that.

Slowly he entered her with his fingers, trying to realizing it was too tight, he knew he was going to hurt her when he entered her so he decided to arouse her best he could so he latched his mouth onto her breast as she moaned out in pleasure, as he rubbed her nub. The delectable moans that were coming out of her mouth as he switched nipples were making it unbearable for him.

He could feel her building up as he rubbed her, he could tell she was getting closer and closer as she put her hands in his hair, the harder she gripped the closer she was until he felt her tense and shiver as she let out a moan as she cumed. He held her in his arms as she relished in the after affects of pleasure.

"Sirius," she whispered to him as she lay in his arms, he looked at her," I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" he asked, he knew that they had to have sex anyway but it was nice to hear that she actually wanted to. She wanted to be with him and she trusted him.

"Yes, but can you be slow?" she asked blushing. She hated asking for him to be slow with her, he was probably use to

"Hermione you don't have to be scared to ask me to be slow, I will do anything for you," he stated, standing up he watched as she turned over on her side in all her naked glory and watched him bluntly undress. Bit by bit as his clothes disappeared he took in his body. His well build shoulders strong arms nice pexs chiselled abs. His treasure trail then the monster. She giggled a little at her name for it, but that was what it seemed to her a monster standing at attention about to kill her. She mentally smacked herself at being such a little girl sometimes.

When he was finally naked she looked him over and stopped at his man hood and gasp. Walking closer to her he laid beside her on the bed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"How is that thing going to fit in…..? Me?" she blushed.

"Darling you will stretch to fit me, its going to hurt but I am going to try and be very gentle, darling I have never been with a virgin before to tell you the truth so you will be my first," he stated as he rubbed her stomach.

It was surprising for her to find out that she would be his first virgin, she was indeed scared. She couldn't stop shaking, she was so nervous. She knew already that she was tight when he tried to stick two fingers in her she felt pain and he had withdrawn. It was going to hurt but maybe only for a little bit.

She wanted him she could feel it, so she did what she thought was right as she attacked his mouth with her own pulling him down to her.

"Hermione, you are acting so," he gasped as they broke away from their kiss," passionate."

"I want you Sirius, its going to hurt I know it will, but I still want you even though there will be pain," she bluntly stated, Sirius smiled down at her as he quickly kissed her.

"Here move up," he directed, as he grabbed her legs and nudged her up so her head was actually on the pillow as she lay in the middle of the bed. She could feel him against her leg and felt herself shivering.

"Hermione when I go inside of you it's going to hurt," he stated trying to remember the pointers Lupin had given him," I am going to go completely inside of you."

She felt more need well up at his words; it was making her even more ready for him. She felt his hands on her legs bending her knees at first she kept them together but he nudged himself in-between them. She felt herself starting to breathe harder why all of a sudden was she scared again.

"Hermione," he whispered kissing her trying to calm her she knew it.

"I'm ready," she gasped.

Slowly she could feel himself lower himself and position himself at her entrance. Soon she could feel his head against her and then pain as he started to enter her. Instantly she tried to closer her legs but he kept them open making her takes the pain.

"Sirius it hurts," she pleaded.

"Only a little more and its done darling," he said kissing her, he entered farther feeling her barrier," now this is where the pain is going to be I either go fast of really slow, going slow it will be more pain going fast there will be pain but it won't last for long I hope."

"Just do it please," she pleaded, she looked up as he nodded.

He grabbed her hips as he gave a solid thrust into her causing her to scream in pain. Bending down still inside of her he held her feeling her tears against his shoulder. For minutes he controlled himself as he held her still erect with his need for her.

She felt the pain lessen slowly, the pain had been so unbearable but now she could feel him inside of her, he was very big and she wanted more now.

"Are you ready?" he asked, she nodded and he slowly entered her even more until he was completely hilted in her. Slowly he started to withdraw watching as his dick came out of her still pulsing with need as he entered her again this time there was no resistance as he entered her again.

He went as slow as he could so she could get use to him, then her hips started rising to meet him as he went deeper and deeper.

"Harder," she moaned, all pain was forgotten as her need was overpowering her she wanted more from him so much more.

He thrust into her harder, her legs instantly wrapped around him pulling him even closer as he plied into her. He was in heaven as he thrust harder and harder. He was consumed by his need as he was soon thrusting as hard as he could faster and faster as she held the pillow at her head. He found he couldn't control himself as he needed to find release. He watched down at her as her tits jumped every time he hilted himself in her.

Soon he could feel her about to come and quickly started thrusting harder and as he felt her walls clenching around her he let himself release himself inside of her as he moaned her name finding no strength as he let his weight fall on her as he still lay inside of her.

Picking up his head he looked at the tears that were falling down her face and instantly became worried he had been so rough when he had promised to be so slow. Sliding himself out of her he held her in his arms.

"I'm sorry Hermione," he breathed kissing her head.

"Sorry for what?" she asked, looking up at him," that was amazing."

He felt himself start to giggle a bit; she was crying cause of her orgasm.

"That was the most amazing thing in the world," she yawned, her tears dried up and she felt tired.

Grabbing his wand on his table he looked down at the sheet to see a pool of blood there was. With his wand the sheet was taken off and the others under them made clean and warm as he grabbed the cover and threw his wand on the table as he collected her in his arms she snuggled close against him.

When he could feel her completely asleep he smiled to himself.

Tonight she had trusted him in a way that she had not trusted anyone else, she had given part of herself to him. It was like a present but this present he would cherish for the rest of his life. As Lupin had stated she had indeed been tighter, she had bled a lot so she would probably sleep quite awhile.

"I think I love you, my dearest Hermione," he whispered as he held her tighter, and drifted off to sleep.

333333333333333333

Well this is like the third chapter in two days so I am really on a role and writing like a monster just about to start the fourth chapter. Being sick lets me stay home a lot and work on stories but my grades are terrible. I think I should start doing my homework but soon it's going to be Christmas Holidays and I will be writing like crazy. Well hope you like this chapter please review. I am surprised at how many reviews I have gotten in such a short time from people. Thanks a lot to everyone

Stephanie Black


	8. Chapter 8 : Pain for Pleasure

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Pain for Pleasure**_

_Back at the Burrow as morning came_

Ronald sat across from Harry as they groggily ate the breakfast his mother had made she was humming away as he was angry as hell. How could Hermione accept Sirius and marry him, he had wanted her for so long. He doubted highly that she would have sex with him she was so uptight all the time. He had hoped that she would let him fuck her but every time he went to make a move she was one step ahead and made sure she was away from him at those moments.

"Ronald come on just be happy for them," Harry stated to his friend who still seemed to be in a bad mood," Hermione is going to be happy with him."

"I wanted her though, she was supposed to be mine," Ronald whispered to him so his mother wouldn't hear him. If his mother heard him talking that way she would surely give him a good talking to. His mother probably thought that he was still such an innocent boy.

"Ronald you knew Hermione wasn't attracted to you like that besides Sirius can be there for her and protect her," Harry stated, he didn't' want to be so blunt with his friend but he had to get it through to him that he had to move on and leave them alone.

"At least she didn't' fuck him," Ronald chuckled.

"How do you know they didn't," Harry stated.

"Hermione isn't like that," Ronald stated he knew she wouldn't have sex with him she wasn't a loose woman that he fooled around with; he wanted to be her first.

"Morning," chirped Ginny as she sat beside Harry giving him a peck on the lips as she dished up food, and grabbing the Daily Prophet opened it.

"Ronald I think that Hermione actually has feelings for Sirius," Harry stated," even now if you still want her you don't stand a chance."

"I don't think they like each other so I still have a chance of courting her," Ronald stated confidently.

"Ronald," Ginny stated, they both looked at her," I doubt that."

She held up the newspaper as the boys looked at what she was pointing out.

**New Law Passed: **_according to the new marriage law the marriage must be consummated in twenty-four hours or the marriage is demolished and remarriage partners chosen by Minster is applied._

Ronald and Harry looked at each other as it sunk in. Their mouths open. All Ginny could do was laugh at the stupid looks her boyfriend and Ron had on their face. This was going to be interesting. She couldn't wait to talk to Hermione and get all the good details.

Light poured through the window as its featherlike touch cascaded over the occupants of the bed. A girl in the arms of a young man both cuddled up to each other.

Sirius was the first to wake as he tightened his arms around the girl lying against him. Looking down at her he smiled. He had slept so well last night, last night he still thought back at. It was amazing, he loved her. He said it over and over again in his head he really loved her. Pushing away the hair from her face he looked at her. She was as beautiful as she lay there, smiling he looked at the clock.

Nine o'clock he still had lots of time till the feast. She felt amazing against him; already he could feel himself responding to her soft body. She would probably be slightly sore today so there was no chance of getting intimate again, so closing his eyes he hugged her tighter to him and slept.

Afternoon

Hermione felt herself rouse from a deep sleep as she rubbed her eyes, she felt so warm. Looking up she looked up to Sirius and smiled. Then flashbacks of last night hit her and she blushed looking down. Giving her another shock to see Sirius's sex not so excited, and herself naked, she blushed. Even though she just wanted to stay in his arms the rest of the day she wanted a shower so she carefully rolled over and sat up on the side of the bed. She almost stood up before she was attacked with pain from places she had never felt before.

A loud moan of pain escaped her mouth as she sat back down, it felt like she was being split in two it hurt. Grabbing her abdomen she groaned. She didn't think she would hurt the morning after she hadn't felt any pain after awhile last night it had been quite amazing. After he entered a couple more times all pain disappeared and she felt such amazing pleasure.

"Hermione," she heard the whisper as she turned her head to see Sirius sitting up the quilt thankfully covering his important parts. There was a look of concern on his face.

"Are you okay darling," he asked as he tucked the sheet around him as he came to sit behind her kissing her back.

"Just sore," she stated, he kept kissing her back and letting his hands graze her sides she was turned on again.

"Well maybe you need to get warm to help," he stated as he kissed the back of her neck making her gasp. He could tell he was turning her on it was his goal right now.

"Mmm maybe," she stated, she felt his hands go around her stomach and pull her back against him. A little twinge of pain but she felt pleasure overwhelming the pain.

"Let's go have a shower," he stated as he let her go and stood up letting the sheet drop.

"Sirius," she blushed," already excited this morning."

"What do you expect I have a smoking hot wife," he stated as he leaned down and picked her up in his arms getting an excited giggle from her. She was a feather as he carried her to their bathroom. As they entered lights turned on and the shower started. Carrying her into the shower they were soon pelted with warm water.

"Sirius let me down," she stated.

"I don't plan on letting you down," he stated, he wanted to make love to her but he wasn't sure if she was ready.

"MM against the shower wall," she teased, he looked down at her shocked she was actually in the mood. Before she could say anything else he set her down then picked her up again as her legs wrapped around his waist and he buried himself deeply inside of her causing a moan of satisfaction to leave her.

She felt a little pain as they made love but it felt so damn good. Her back was against the cold shower wall but she felt so warm. Before she knew it she felt herself falling apart like building up to fall off a cliff then falling feeling such amazing feelings. Greater feelings than what she felt last night filled her, making her feel like she was floating.

"Hermione," Sirius moaned as he clutched her finding his own release inside of her. He held her against the wall for awhile as he felt out of breathe. Regaining himself Hermione's legs left his waist as he set her down on the floor. She looked up at him dreamily.

They were silent as they showered each other; he had to bend down as she washed his hair then washed it out. He on the other hand enjoyed scrubbing her body lathering up soap and touching her everywhere.

She didn't think she could respond having just had sex. But as he lathered his hands up and started touching her she felt herself responding to him wanting him.

She was happy when his hands finally left her and were replaced by the spray of the shower. She could barely control herself.

Finally they stepped out of the shower and she felt ready to go again. He could tell she knew it; she was burning hot to the touch as he towelled her dry. Was it proper to want sex so much after being so innocent?

He couldn't believe her, he could smell her arousal. He couldn't believe she was so aroused again. He wanted her again as well.

"Hermione," Sirius said, she looked up at him," I want you, again."

"I want you too," she stated.

"I don't think I should take you again, you must be so sore," he stated," but for some reason I can't stop myself." He lifted her in his arms as he carried her to their bed. Checking the clock it was four, students weren't due to arrive till seven they had lots of time.

"I can't believe this," Ronald groaned as they finished their shopping and were heading to get on the train.

"Ronald it isn't that bad," Ginny stated as she had Harry's hand in her own," Hermione is a grown girl and she can do what she wants."

"Yes but she can't have sex with him its just wrong he is old enough to be her dad," Ronald jeered.

"Well he is actually only like five years older than her right now," Ginny laughed, glancing at her mom who gave her the same look.

"I bet she wouldn't have had sex with him if this law hadn't been passed," Ronald stated smiling.

"Um Ron, Hermione and Sirius were seeing each other before the marriage law," Ginny pointed out, Harry chuckled trying his best to keep his laughter in at his friends face.

Ron looked appalled, and then angry. All Harry could do was laugh as they loaded all their packages into cars.

"Ron soon enough we will be at the school and you can talk to her," Harry stated.

"Come on Sirius," Hermione giggled as she tried her best to get out the door and head to the feast. But as soon as Sirius has seen her in her uniform she had been dragged back to bed.

"But the uniform it weakens my heart," Sirius whined as he pushed her against their bedroom door grabbing her ass making her legs wined around him as he took control of her mouth.

Hermione finally pushed him away as she could feel his passion for her and smiled.

"We are going to be late for the feast," Hermione giggled, as she nipped at his ear. What had happened to her, she had gone from the shy virgin who would never kiss anyone to a girl that wanted and needed sex. She sort of liked the girl she was. At first she called herself a bit of a whore but she had slept with one guy and he was Sirius so she wasn't a whore she was his woman and was allowed to act like this with him.

"You vixen," he growled as he let her go, she turned and he gave her a good smack on the ass that had her yelping as she walked out of their bedroom door. Following her they exited their rooms.

Hermione took a good look around to see where she was they were in the East tower which use to be the astronomy tower but it had been moved late last year, she smiled. Their rooms were basically a nice little tower, their rooms seemed so big. Taking Sirius's offered hand they walked to the Great Hall.

"Mr. and Mrs. Black," came a strict voice, they both turned to see McGonagall jogging a little after them.

"Hello Professor," Hermione chirped, the woman gave her an affectionate smile and a hug then Sirius the same.

"Hermione you have to do your DADA N.E.W.T.S," she stated," we can't have you in Sirius's classes if you are married to him, you can pass them darling, then you can be his assistant in class."

Hermione smiled, she was worried about being able to pass but was excited that she could be his assistant. That would mean that everyone in the school would know that they were married.

"Well darling, Dumbledore demands that you sit at the teachers table tonight on his left side with between Severus and Sirius, there will also be a teachers meeting afterwards that you are to attend," she announced," well I am off have to go find first years, you better hurry up to avoid the rush of students that are coming Sirius you know the way."

Hermione and Sirius watched the older woman start jogging.

"Let's go," Sirius stated, as he pulled on her arm and started waking towards a door, then down a long passage then reached a door that then opened to right beside the heads table. All teachers turned to see them walking through. Hermione felt a blush start spreading through her cheeks at the teachers looks. Sirius wrapped his arm around her waist as they greeted people and then sat on their chairs.

"Ah Severus," Sirius stated smiling at the man as he pulled her chair out to seat her then took his seat beside her.

"Hello Professor," Hermione greeted.

"Hello Mrs. Black," he bowed his head, Hermione smiled at him before greeting other teachers. He seemed like he was in a good mood that was good. He might actually be tolerable this year in Advanced Potions. Before she knew it the Great Hall started filling with students and her friends. When she saw Harry and Ginny she waved to them. Then there was Ronald, who only glared at her before sitting down. OH no there was going to be problems.

"Don't worry Hermione," Sirius said as he leaned towards her ear and whispered. Getting really close to her ear he gave her an affectionate nip that made her giggle. Teachers turned to look at her as she blushed.

"Welcome new students and old ones," Dumbledore announced," remember that the Forbidden Forest is off limits and anyone found in or around will be punished."

"Also I would like the announce that Victor Krum will be taking over for Madam Hootch and teaching Quittitch he can not be with us tonight but will be here tomorrow and also Sirius Black who has filled the Defence against the Dark Arts position," cheering was heard loudly, Dumbledore raised his hands and everyone went silent.

"Also I would like to announce the marriage of Sirius Black and Hermione Jane Granger," Dumbledore announced, everything went silent, but then Dumbledore started clapping, then people eventually joined in.

When the food appeared Hermione was happy that people were preoccupied, she hated that people kept looking up at the table weirdly. Especially her friends who were probably already gossiping having been at her wedding, and as you could say had all the good details. She could already see Lavender leaning over to some boys and whispering something before they looked up at her and she quickly looked away. Now everyone would know that she was no longer a virgin and was in love with an ex-convict.

Dishing up her plate with food she started eating, so many amazing tastes.

"Darling," Sirius nudged her, his fork having something tasty on it waiting for her to taste. She opened her mouth willingly and tasted it. Licking her lips seductively at him getting a raised eyebrow from him. Her stomach felt about to burst by the time everything was ate, and students were getting up and leaving.

Her head rested against Sirius's shoulder as the Great Hall emptied leaving teachers and herself. Her eyes felt heavy as she was nudged awake.

"Come on we have to go to the meeting," Sirius cooed as he helped her out of her seat. And hand in hand they left following the other teachers to their lounge. Hermione didn't even watch where she was going she was being led by Sirius. Before she knew it she was in a seat with Sirius right beside her as his arm went around her and she cuddled into him.

"Well congratulations to the Newlyweds," Dumbledore chorused.

"Ministry officials have been posted at Hogwarts you will be seeing them around the school and stopping in on lessons," Dumbledore stated," now Hermione we need to set a time to take your D.A.D.A N.E.W.T.S."

"I am free anytime," Hermione whispered she wanted to get it done so she wouldn't have to worry about it all.

"Well anytime you are ready, we will call for you when we can get an official here to test you," Dumbledore stated to the young girl that sat leaning against her new husband," classes will start tomorrow at eleven, have a nice night."

With that everyone got up and left walking back to their rooms. Sirius looked beside him at Hermione who was leaning heavily against him her eyes half closed. Chuckling he picked her up in his arms and headed to their rooms.

That night a man sat drinking, a plan unrolling itself in his mind.

How could she see anything in that man, she was suppose to be with him and in the end she would be with him. He had to pull lots of strings to be able to be near her, and this year finally she would be his. When he would finally have her she would no longer be a virgin but would know the ways of fucking. She would soon be beneath him as he would ram himself inside of her over and over again and have her begging him to do her harder and harder.

Yes the time would come and soon.

3333333333333333

Well another chapter, the third one in a day, on a role, haven't written this much in years. Thanks for all the reviews so quick, can't thank you enough. Lots of support, I hope I stay on a role till I finish the story. I find that the story is going by very slowly, like day by day or half day by day. It will start to speed up soon. I hope haha. I am sort of just writing what comes into my mind and then running with it.

I would also like to say Merry Christmas to everyone and a Happy New Year.

Stephanie Black


	9. Chapter 9 : First Day

_**Chapter 9**_

_**First Day**_

"Sirius, stop it," Hermione laughed as Sirius started trailing kisses up her stomach, pushing her school uniform out of the way. He was tickling her and it was driving her crazy. Dragging in a breathe she had to resist his touches right now, she could feel herself being turned on and wanting.

She had awoken early, getting ready as she always had. Excitement filled her, it was the first day of the last year of school and she was probably the only student that was excited about classes today. She had found his lesson plans and got them ready having a shower and putting on her uniform when she went into their room with a warm cup of coffee, and set it on the nightstand trying to get him to wake it up.

Starting by nudging him he had just groaned and rolled over so she started tickling his sides causing him to shoot up and grab her. As soon as his hands were on her she could feel herself respond?

"Come on its ten, we have to head down to get something to eat quick then you have lessons at eleven," Hermione stated detaching herself from him as she stood up and straightened her uniform. Grabbing the cup of coffee and handing it to him giving him an affectionate peck on the lips before turning from the room wiggling her ass the whole way. When had she become a seductress, she definitely liked it, she wondered what things they would do that night?

She waited for him as he got dressed. When he walked to here where she was waiting by the door she felt her heart skip.

The past day didn't feel real, if she wasn't so keen on doing good in school she might of gave into him today and stayed in bed. Pressing a hand to her stomach she sighed it was doing summersaults again.

"Ready to go," Sirius stated, she nodded and he grabbed her hand as they entered the corridor and headed to the great hall. They walked in and people turned to look at them.

"You go up I'm going to sit with my friends," Hermione stated seeing Ginny looking at her and waving, Sirius nodded quickly kissing her before he turned and stalked off. Hermione skipped and sat beside Ginny. Looking across the table sat Harry and Ron.

"Hermione," Ginny giggled hugging her friend.

"Morning Hermione," Harry smiled, Hermione then looked at Ron who just kept himself preoccupied stuffing his face. Glancing at Ginny she just whispered that she would explain later.

She tired to ignore people staring at her as she quickly ate and drank some coffee. She never drank coffee but she felt so tired, Sirius he was so addicting she couldn't get enough of him.

There was twenty minutes till classes but she wanted to head to the library really quick, as she stood up she felt a tap on her shoulder as she turned around.

"Victor," Hermione screamed as she launched herself in his arms.

"Herminie," Victor bellowed as he twirled her around, setting her down.

"Oh my god it's great to see you," Hermione smiled, she hadn't seen him since fourth year, he was still so handsome.

"You az well," he stated," I will zee you more now, I will be teaching quittitch."

"That's great, well I have to go to the library," she smiled.

"Come for a walk with me, no library school jut started."

"I have to Victor but we can have tea sometime, it was great to see you," Hermione assured him giving him one more hug before turning and leaving the Great Hall. She was happy, Victor had written her all the time, until this summer when bad things had started to happen.

Flicking her long hair behind her back she headed to the library. Entering the library she sighed she was home again. Walking down the isles of books it felt great, and then she found the section she wanted and grabbed a couple books off the shelf and signed them out.

Outside of the library she grabbed her schedule out of her bag and looked at it.

She had Advanced Potions first thing, groaning she headed towards the dungeons, soon she saw her friends standing at the door waiting for the greasy potions master to show up. Seeing Ginny she jogged up to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore moved me ahead a year isn't awesome," Ginny giggled, Harry standing beside her.

"That's great now you can help those two with homework," Hermione joked, soon Snape fluttered by and into the classroom as everyone followed. She loved being back in the freezing classroom, staying at Headquarters was nice but being back at school was so much better. Being around all the books and scrolls of paper. She was truly at home here.

"A new year, now this is Advanced Potions, this is not a class you can screw around in," Snape growled," if you are slipping in grades I will have you removed, this class is for students that wish to follow Potions as a future career."

He glared at everyone equally, Hermione knew she was serious about Potions, and her grades would not slip. She would show him like she did every other year that she was a great student she would surpass all other students.

"Now for partners," he started pacing a little as he let his cold black eyes stare down every student, especially Granger or as he should say Black. He still couldn't believe that the girl had married the man; it didn't affect any of the other girls, because they were all seventeen. It affected eighteen year old girls, of course using the time turner so much it had aged her a year. He suspected that by the time that more muggleborn girls turned the age that the marriage law would be abolished.

"Your partners will be picked as follows, by my choice whatever person you get partnered with you are stuck with no trading, if they are not here for a lab you will suffer so it is your job to get them here as much as possible," Severus sneered," but it seems that there is an odd one out, so.."

He went ahead and started naming people as partners.

Hermione sat earnestly on the edge of her seat wondering who she would be partnered with, she hoped that she got someone who had half a brain, well being by herself wouldn't be so bad.

"Mrs. Black you will be by yourself," Severus coldly stated as he bristled past her. She noted as he put lots of energy into "Mrs. Black".

Soon a large book was handed to all of them, with hundreds of potions only half that they had to chose from and do.

"For every potion you do I need a two page essay on it, you are expected to write about 100 of these assignments, and they will be handed in on time, now get to work."

Her day just blurred on until three and she had DADA a class she was indeed excited for. It would indeed be awkward being around all her friends while she helped her husband in his class. Just the thoughts of being closer to him made her shiver a little. Then the though husband came to her mind and she felt herself blush. He was her husband at eighteen; well she guessed she was eighteen in body cause of the time turner. She wondered though about children, would they be blessed with some, she was sure they wouldn't' have any till she was out of school.

She had brewed two potions that day started on her Advanced Charms and Advanced Transfiguration. Her schedule that she had been smart enough to buy was filled so far for this day. She walked to DADA in a bit of a daze, before she felt a sudden hit from behind her. Causing her to lose footing and fall. Her hands shot out to try and brace herself, pain shot up her arms as the books that she had been holding fell.

"Watch it mud blood," she didn't' even have to look up to know who had said it. Her mouth was about to make a quick response before she decided against it, not even looking at the fucking ferret as she would call him she collected her books.

Looking around where had her friends gone she had been walking with Ginny as they had left Transfiguration. Finally she stood as she looked at Malfoy. He was attractive she had to admit that, she heard a many tales from the girls in her dorm last year about his amazing ways in bed. Girls tried to fight his seduction but they were like fire to dry leaves. He was irresistible to girls but for her she only wanted Sirius, one man was all she needed for the rest of her life. Besides the whole I am going to pick on this girl and make her life hell oh and my father killed your parent's thing labelled him a mother fucker and an asshole.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked, where everyone had gone, glancing at her watch she was already late for DADA.

"Just wanted to see what my relative got to have for a wife," Malfoy jeered, as he walked closer to her. Hermione stepped back until she hit the wall, and felt trapped.

"I guess I have to say that Sirius is lucky to have you under him every night, probably every morning too," Malfoy whispered seductively to her pressing himself against her. Hermione stiffened.

"Get away from me," Hermione sneered, she felt bile rise in her throat as she felt his hand on her cheek. His touch was soft, something she was shocked at. Malfoy had never shown sexual interest in her before, and now it was far from appealing.

"I don't think so darling, cause as soon as your husband is out of the way one of us will have you." With this she had, had enough he was threatening her husband the man she loved. Bringing her knee up as hard as she possibly could, she knew he was going to regret ever doing this.

As he was bent over gasping for air as she grabbed his hair with her free hand and pulled his face up to see her.

"Never threaten my husbands life again, if you do I will kill you," she spat at him as she walked away heading to her classroom. She didn't look back but she could tell that he was leaning over his hands over his "instrument" wishing her dead.

Entering everyone turned to look at her. Walking farther into the class all her friends had turned and were staring at her. Looking at the front Sirius was standing there his wand in his hand.

"Sorry I am late," she stated as she walked to the front and took the seat next to the larger one and brought out her note book and looked up at Sirius.

"You are excused this time," Sirius stated his tone being strict, as he turned to her but gave her a playful wink before continuing on.

"Now as I was saying, defence its all we have, whether it is defence from your best friend your worst enemy or well your girlfriend."

There was a round of laughter, as he went on talking. But he was soon interrupted yet again as Malfoy walked through the door looking pissed as hell.

"Mr. Malfoy that is ten points from Slytherin and a detention tonight with Filch for your tardiness," Sirius stated to the man," do you have a reason for being so late?"

Hermione watched as Malfoy glanced at her and if looks could kill she would be slaughtered. He glanced back at Sirius and shook his head.

"No sir."

Sirius saw the glance he gave Hermione and didn't like it, glancing at Hermione she looked away from him. What had happened? Placing it in the back of his head he would deal with it later. Getting back to his lesson the young Malfoy sat down.

"Pick a partner, face away from them and draw your wands," Sirius said, he had been talking for nearly an hour and they would have half an hour to practice all their defensive spells.

"Watch as I duel with Mrs. Black," he stated, he watched his wife take a pose in front of him her wand at the ready. He could see the look in her eye that said bring it on. He would give her a run for her money.

"You all remember how to duel walk to your opponent and bow, wand at the ready," Sirius stated, he walked to her and bowed. They then turned and walked ten paces.

"Remember," Hermione spoke up," duelling is a sacred art you don't cast a spell while your opponents back is turned."

"That is true to prove yourself you must not be a back stabber, if you want to be a man you have to face your evils," Sirius stated, they had walked ten paces then turned to face each other.

"Count to three," Hermione said," one, two, and three."

Before you know it spells were cast at each other.

"Expeliamus." Sirius

"Locus mordita," Hermione

The spells hit each other and shot off. Spells were shot at each other over and over again. The students watched as the two duelled, they seemed too matched. It seemed that every spell that Sirius came up with Hermione could match it.

"Accio Hermione's wand," Sirius finally stated, Hermione's wand left her hand landing is Sirius's he smiled at the students who cheered.

"Epeliamus," Hermione shouted as the spell came from her hands and hit him throwing him into the wall of his class. All students stared in awe at Hermione as she stood there.

"Never underestimate your opponent's powers and don't take for granted that you have won," Hermione smiled; slowly she walked over to Sirius who was picking himself up off the ground.

"Class dismissed," Sirius growled, all students packed up their things and left as Hermione helped her husband to his feet.

"I'm sorry Sirius," Hermione apologized as Sirius stood up.

"Did you have to hit me so hard with the spell," Sirius chuckled as he stared down at Hermione. She just blushed as she turned to grab her stuff. Noticing that everyone had left the classroom. Bending over to grab a piece of paper by Sirius's desk she stood up and before she knew it hands were on her hips and he was standing behind her, his hips flush with her own.

"Sirius," she stated, she could feel his arousal against her arse, and she liked it. More than liked it she could feel her wetness now starting, soon Sirius would find out how she was responding to him.

"Are you aroused my little vixen," Sirius growled in her ear as he thrust his hips making sure she felt him. He could tell that she would already be wet she was always so responsive to his touch.

"I am not," Hermione denied.

"Well I will just have to prove you wrong then my little darling," Sirius stated, as he pushed her against his desk. With his hand he warded the classroom, and made a spell to make sure there was no one else in the room or near it. Silencing charms placed around. He could feel Hermione tremble as he quickly set up the room.

"Will you admit that you want me, that you are a dirty little girl my dirty little girl," his voice huskily whispered in her ear. Hermione felt her underwear wet even more at his words. She couldn't give in, she wouldn't.

"No," she gritted.

"Well then," Sirius growled, grabbing her hips as he brought his hips in connection against her causing her hips to hit the desk. This made a gasp of pleasure leave her mouth. He didn't want to be so rough with her, but he wanted her right here right now.

She felt sore as her hips hit the desk but the arousal that he was bringing her made her head spin.

Before she knew it he was pulling her skirt up and grabbing her underwear, He had her pinned against the desk as he ripped her underwear down exposing herself to him. She felt the cool breeze against her as she felt like she was going to go crazy.

"You are going to beg me to fuck you," Sirius growled as he got on his knees and looked at her pretty pussy from behind," spread your legs, NOW!"

His order rocked her as her legs parted, and he had a clear view of her soaking wet pussy. He let his fingers trace her folds, finding her nub and started to rub it eliciting moans from her sweet mouth. Bringing his mouth to her he heard her shout and try to move away. But he grabbed her hips and kept her there as he let himself slide between her legs and let himself taste her, letting her juices run into his mouth.

When he started to feel her jerk and shiver he let the wave of juices run into his mouth as she came, for him. Jerking himself to stand he pulled at his pants needing to take her now.

"Sirius," she pleaded as she reached behind her to grab for him.

"No touching, take it," he sneered, using his wand he roped her hands to her hands were stuck to the desk by her.

"Sirius what are you doing?" she questioned as she looked at her hands she was stuck there.

He looked down at his throbbing cock, he couldn't take it anymore, and positioning himself he rubbed his tip against her opening. He felt her wetness against it, she was ready for him. Making sure his cock was in position he grabbed her hips and roughly brought her thrusting onto his dick. He heard a moan come from his woman as he felt her tight walls stretch over him. She was still so tight, just as tight as when he had first taken her.

Looking down to where they were connected he let himself slide out slowly to see his juices on him.

It was then when he lost control as he roughly thrust himself against him making her hips slam against his desk. Again and again he thrust into her, as he grabbed her hair bringing her head roughly as he looked into her lust filled eyes filled with fire eyes. He looked deep into them to see they were like fire as they pleaded for more.

"Say you are my dirty little girl, and you want more," he grounded out to her, he heard her whimper as he thrust again.

"I am," she gasped as he kept thrusting into her, trying to get the words out between thrusts," you dirty… little girl… and oh Sirius fuck me harder."

With the last part yelled practically he lost himself as he thrust himself even harder. He pulled her head back harder, reaching around to grab her breasts giving them a good squeeze. He just couldn't' get enough of her he was lost in what was Hermione, his wife his woman.

He pounded against her, he heard her moans getting louder and louder and as her tight walls clenched around him he let himself go. He let himself enter euphoria as his seed filled her and he let himself fall against her. Strength was not in him to move so he just leaned against her not daring to move. She still felt so great around him he was in heaven, and never wanted to leave this place of sanctuary. It was for sure now that he would never be able to think of his desk or this classroom the same.

Hermione had never felt so complete, it was as if she were floating up in the sky and she were getting higher and higher. She felt also a rush of euphoria as silky as the juices that were running down her thigh. Completely bliss filled her, she was complete, and edgy for some more. She was sure her hips would bruise pretty nice, but oh god. Being taken that way she had orgasmed in a way she never thought possible. His weight was against her and she could feel him still inside of her. She wondered maybe if he would be ready for another go, were men even able to do that?

Soon he let himself lay beside her on the desk as he arms were free. Now it was her turn and she would make him beg. Even though her muscles ached from how rough he had rocketed into her she wanted him again. Leaning up she pushed her hair out of her face against her sweater forehead.

Sirius eventually let himself slide out of her as he lay beside her on the desk. He looked at her as she leaned up a bit moving her hair. She looked at him and a smile spread across her face as she moved to stand up. His cock still fully erect twitched as she came to stand in front of him, pulling at his pants and boxers that were at his knees till they were gone, then worked at his robes.

Every now and again she would let herself touch him gently then glance up at him lustfully or bite her lip. Soon he was naked as he sat on the edge of his desk. He reached for her but she moved out of reach.

"No no," she disciplined, as she let her hands go to her shirt. Eyes, his eyes were on her as she let the shirt slip from her shoulders showing her bra clad breasts.

He watched her as she let her breasts escape their prison and taunt him. Her fingers were gentle as she worked on her skirt, he sat there and watched. He felt himself ready to go again, this woman was addiction he couldn't contain himself.

When the skirt left her he saw dark marks on her hips, a sudden realization that he had caused that made him fill with guilt.

"It doesn't hurt little man," she taunted as the skirt dropped to her feet and she kicked it away then let her shoes slip off her feet.

She sauntered to him, looking like a seductress in all her nakedness. Letting herself lean against him on the desk she pushed his chest so his back landed on the desk. With her hands there was a soft blanket under him. At least she was more considerate she didn't' want him getting splinters from her roughness.

"Lay out," she demanded he did as he was told as his length was against the desk. She smiled at how he did what he was told she liked to be in control.

Climbing on top of him, she hoped he was ready for what she had in store.

33333333333333

Well hello readers,

I would like to announce that I have a beta now his name is Anthony and he is slowly editing my stories thank you so much. He helps me a lot right now as my story gets more deeper and deeper. I didn't realize having a beta would be so annoying at times. Just kidding Anthony. Always having to email the new parts I put in the chapter. I have to admit that it is hard to take criticism at times but it is all really helpful. So I will soon be updating my chapters with much better English than my own in some part

Claps for Anthony.

Thanks so much Anthony.

Well another little steamy part in this chapter I think the last three chapter including this one have been R rated a little lol/ well hope you like it

Review and Enjoy.

Thanks

And also Merry Christmas to everyone, and a Happy New Year. Love all my faithful readers. See ya

Stephanie Black


End file.
